


【ML】Limbo by不加糖

by tongtongamber



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongtongamber/pseuds/tongtongamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>轮回梗，正剧向，半AU，全文完结，最终HE<br/>字数：51600</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 上部

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上部，麦哥视角，虐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节为倒数，第一章标题从五开始

五．

         这是一个玫瑰色的清晨。

         Mycroft咬了一口手上的吐司面包，他的丈夫伸手过来为他抹去嘴边沾上的一点果酱。

         “真甜。”Lestrade舔了舔手指，“你的牙早晚有一天会掉光的Myc，到时候你就会变成一个瘪嘴老头子，每天只能喝甜牛奶或者蜂蜜水。”

         “听起来不错。”Mycroft端起他爱人的苦咖啡喝了一口，“反正爱吃甜甜圈的人又不是我，等你掉光了牙，Poor Greg。”

         Poor Greg在桌子下踹了他一脚，然后他们都笑了。

         “你今天又要开什么有趣的会议？”Lestrade一边翻着报纸，一边随意地问。

         “最低工资、社会福利保障……哦不，今天是叙利亚难民。”

         Mycroft叹了一口气。

         “别这么丧气啊Holmes议员。”他的爱人打趣他，“你可是首席党鞭，这样可怎么保证票选高度统一呀。”

         “我们一向鼓励议员投自由票的，Love。”Mycroft狡黠一笑。

         “哦？我以为只是在……怎么说来着……堕胎或死刑这类社会议题上？”

         “不不不，恰恰相反。”Mycroft煞有其事的摇了摇头，“2006年同性婚姻法案顺利通过可是我这辈子最得意的杰作，Greg。要想成为你的丈夫可真不容易，但我一天都等不了了。”

         Lestrade被他逗得忍不住笑了，他拽着他的领带给了议员先生一个长长的吻。末了，他放开Mycroft的唇。

         “我喜欢你这条领带。”他帮他整理着手中深红色的真丝织物。

         “因为酒红色能把我的眼睛衬得更深邃嘛，Love？”Mycroft一脸期待的望着他，眨眨眼。

         Lestrade噗嗤一下笑了，然后板起脸：“当然不是。”

         “因为这条领带我也能带，没领带了……”

         “因为这条领带你也能带，没领带了你就能抢我的。”

         Mycroft撇着嘴，一字不差的替他说完，连进来收拾餐桌的女仆也笑了。

         “我差不多要出门了。”Lestrade站起身，没有忘了在他丈夫唇上啄吻一下。

         “帮我好好看着Sherly。”Mycroft享受的眯着眼，懒洋洋的叮嘱。

         “嘿，和总督察说话你可得更尊重点。“Lestrade一边开着玩笑，一边穿好外套。

         “晚上见，Myc。”

         “晚上见，Love。”

        

         然后是一声巨大的爆裂声。

         世界似乎在他耳边炸裂成碎屑，Mycroft捂住耳朵，只听到一线极其锋利的嗡鸣劈开他的脑仁。他挣扎着从餐桌的碎片和落了一地的玻璃渣上撑起身体。

         “Greg！”他嘶声喊着，不确定自己到底发出了什么音节，他跌跌撞撞爬出碎裂的落地窗，跌进屋外的灌木中。

         听力渐渐恢复了，他听见方圆百米内的汽车警报器一起呜呜响着，邻居们打开门发出不可置信的尖叫。

         但是他什么也听不到了，他什么也看不到了。

         Lestrade的车在烈火中燃烧，浓烟和火焰舔舐着焦黑变形的金属车架。

         又是一声爆炸，像是一把重锤击在他心上，那个铁盒子痛苦的在火焰中扭曲了一下。

         “不不不——”

         “Holmes先生，Holmes先生请您冷静……”  
         谁拽住了他？为什么要拽住他？他的Greg还在车里，他要去救他出来。

         “Holmes先生，您的弟弟……”

         Greg，Greg，他的Greg……

         他跪在地上，无望的伸出手，指尖在模糊了的视线中仿佛触碰到了车门，鲜血滴在焦灼的地上。

         滴答，滴答。

         滴答……滴答……铃铃铃！  
         Mycroft猛地坐起身。

         “天呐Myc……”他听到身边有人发出一声呻吟。

         “你的确知道这是我的起床闹钟吧？”

 

四．

         Mycroft僵在那里，不可置信的屏住呼吸。

         睡在他身旁的男人嘟嘟囔囔的爬起身按掉闹钟，揉了揉眼睛：“该死的苏格兰场早会，要是也像你们那样是九点开始就好了。”

         Mycroft睁大眼睛，狠狠掐了自己一下。

         男人还在他身边，那支楞在脑袋上的灰白色短发，挂在眼睛下的大大的黑眼圈，困倦的面容上无数细碎而深刻的纹路。

         活生生的，活生生的Greg。

         他在他抬起头来之前侧过脸，抹去眼角不知不觉沁出的一点湿意。

         然后他看到了床头柜上的电子闹钟屏幕。

         2014年7月1日。

         毫无意义的一天，除了七天后Lestrade会死于一场爆炸。

         Mycroft在Lestrade下床走过他身边时，抬手拦住了他。

         “Greg，你最近有遇上什么事吗？”

         睡眼惺忪的男人一愣，随即心虚的偏过头，支支吾吾起来：“嗯……如果你一定要问的话……”

 

         他不敢相信Greg居然没有告诉他。

         “你收到了死亡威胁，却打算一直瞒着我？”Mycroft尽量克制自己不将那封信件拍在桌上。

         “我在苏格兰场工作，你指望我每天收到什么，情书吗？”Lestrade叹了一口气，似乎在说，看，这就是我为什么不告诉你。

         “再说这又不是第一封，之前收到的多了去了，在我还是个探长，名字会见报的时候。老实说现在已经少多了，Myc，把它给我，好了，给我。”

         他一把抢过Mycroft攥在手中的信纸，展开放在他面前。

         “你看，最幼稚的剪贴画，没有署名，没有日期，连语法都错了——我敢肯定这不过是哪个混小子的恶作剧，不用担心。”

         不，这不是恶作剧。

         Mycroft看着信纸上用大小不一的印刷字母拼出的“YOU DEAD”，这句话歪歪扭扭的，像是小丑脸上拙劣而狰狞的一笑。

         他的Greg真的会死，它已经杀死他一次了，汽车炸弹，绝对超出混小子和恶作剧的范畴。他必须弄明白是谁，又是怎么把炸弹装到苏格兰场总督察的车子上的。

         Mycroft用了三天时间，在屋里、车库里都装上了闭路摄像。他还联络了一家私人安保公司，花重金聘请了三个便衣保镖全天候跟踪保护Lestrade。与此同时他仔细研究那封死亡信，从纸质到剪贴字母的来源，一无所获之后转而调查它是如何进入Lestrade的信箱。

         信件是在总督察的非对外信箱里发现的，它位于苏格兰场办公大楼G层东翼，一般用来接受投诉或建议，是只有内部人员才能接触到的渠道，但也不排除有人混进苏格兰场的办公大厅投信。Mycroft和警卫、前台逐一攀谈，他们都不记得最近有可疑人士或陌生人出入。他又约见了Lestrade的直系下属Sally Donovan探长，得力手下和法医Philip Anderson，还有Lestrade身边的其他同僚。Mycroft善于与人交谈，他可以诱导人们说出心底隐秘的感受，但是无数杯咖啡或是威士忌过后，他们都告诉他Lestrade很好，身边没有任何异样事件发生，也没有碰上什么怪人，最有用的情报不过是总督察正在跟进的案件——接二连三自杀的银行家，墙上无人能懂的怪异密码。

         太平静了，平静的异常，这不像一个即将被暗杀的人死前的一个礼拜。Mycroft被心底翻腾的焦灼折磨着，每一分钟都像是行走在铺了炭火的地面上。他在常会上发表演讲，开头竟然忘记尊称，直呼了对方议员的姓名，议长看着他的表情似乎觉得他把下议院几百年的脸都丢光了。可他还要如何继续扮演完美的Holmes议员呢？他的爱人就要死去了，这世上他最在乎的人的性命正岌岌可危。

         时间过得飞快，已经是最后一天了。Mycroft咽下一口咖啡，苦涩从舌根一直蔓延到喉咙深处。他站在餐厅的落地窗前看向窗外，无意识的盯着那场爆炸曾经发生的地点——曾经发生？还是即将发生？

         薄暮中，一辆计程车在门口停下，穿着黑色大衣的男人跳下车，司机摇下车窗冲他友好的挥手，卷发青年抿着薄唇微微颔首，然后大步穿过花圃向他走来。

         “Mycroft。”他的弟弟一进门，就严厉的盯着他，一句客套都没有，直切正题。

         “跟着Lestrade的人是怎么回事？不，我没告诉他，显然那不是他的主意，他压根就没发现自己身边多了三个跟屁虫。”

         没等Mycroft斟酌好如何开口，Sherlock锐利的目光在屋内扫了一圈，随即皱紧了眉头。

         “你新装了摄像头——怎么回事？Mycroft你给自己惹了什么麻烦？”

         “不是我。”Mycroft咬着牙说，仰头一口气喝光了杯中的冷咖啡。

         “Greg？”Sherlock不解。

         “他收到了一封死亡信。”

         “哦，真恐怖，我每天都收到，平均一天两封。”

         “我不是在跟你开玩笑Sherlock。”Mycroft低吼，咖啡杯底碰上茶碟，撞击出破碎颤抖的声响。

         “到底怎么了，Myc。”Sherlock一手按上兄长的肩膀，惊讶的发现男人的身体正抑制不住的轻颤。

         Mycroft张了张口，门锁突然响了，紧接着大门一开，Lestrade走进玄关，抬头看见他两，不由吃了一惊。

         “Sherlock，你怎么来了？”

         “你要的破译。”Sherlock早已收回按在Mycroft肩上的手，他把一个文件夹扔进Lestrade怀里。

         “留下来一起吃晚饭吗？”Lestrade随手接过那资料却没打开，只是温和的问。

         “墙上的密码是来自古代中国的文字，又叫苏州码子，如今只有倒卖中国文物的走私贩子仍在使用。所有自杀都在看似封闭的空间中完成，因为凶手是身体柔韧性极强的文物大盗，可以攀上几十米的高层，也可以出入狭窄的通风管道或者气窗。”

         Sherlock话音刚落，Mycroft猛地转过头望住他。

         “怪不得！”他像是恍然大悟一般喃喃自语，“怪不得他们能在……”

         “怎么了Myc，你脸色真差……”Lestrade话没说完，就见到自己的丈夫疾步走到桌边打开笔电，轻点几下，调出一整个屏幕的监视画面。

         “这是……我们家？what the hell？那是我们的洗手间嘛？Mycroft？！”

         Mycroft飞快的选中其中一个闭路画面，双击放大，然后拿出手机拨通了一个号码。

         “两个人，车库，对，就是那里，等我指令。”

         他简短的对电话另一端下达了指示，画面上，两个便衣男子走进车库，分别在东北角的气窗下和Lestrade的右后车轮胎边埋伏好。布置完这一切，Mycroft便不再说话，只是紧紧盯着屏幕。

         “这是怎么回事？”Lestrade用口型问Sherlock，后者耸耸肩膀。

         他们三个就这么一动不动的盯了二十多分钟，车库里一切如常，连只苍蝇都没飞过。Lestrade终于受不了了，他直起身。

         “我说，你们还吃不吃晚餐了？”

         Sherlock看了看面色苍白的兄长，伸手轻轻在他肩上一按，然后也站起身。

         “走吧，Greg，我们去弄点吃的。”

         他们煮了意面，煎了牛排，Mycroft那份一直在他手边放到凉透，Lestrade对此忧心忡忡。

         “他这一个星期都心神不宁的。”他看了一眼自己那凝固在电脑前的爱人，烦躁的扒拉着盘子里的面条。

         “问他怎么了也不说，我总觉得他有什么事瞒着我。”

         “别担心。”Sherlock安慰他，笨拙却诚挚，“无论是什么事，Mycroft会处理好的。”

         “我就不该把那该死的死亡信给他看。”Lestrade撂下叉子，沮丧的扶住额头，“说真的，又不会真有人——”

         “Now！抓住他！”

         沉默了一个晚上的Mycroft突然低喝一声，他在电脑前坐直了身体，双拳紧握，眼睛死死盯着屏幕。

         Lestrade和Sherlock奔过去，看见监控画面里两个男人合力将另一个黑衣人按在地上，正费劲的制住他的四肢关节。

 

         当看到那枚简易的遥控炸弹时，Lestrade惊愕的瞪大了眼睛。他看着那本该装在他车底的炸弹，感到后背上升起一阵激灵灵的凉意。

         Mycroft紧紧攥着他的手，如果不是有外人在场，他一定会把他搂在双臂间，以一种守护的姿态。

         “没事了，Greg，没事了。”他低声在爱人耳边安抚他，顾不上擦掉自己额头上残留的冷汗，“一切都过去了，Love。”

         Sherlock联络了苏格兰场，将被制服的男人铐好带走。一个晚上既阻止了一场暗杀，又了结了一桩案子，他也是一副松了一口气的样子。

         “这下保镖可以省了吧？那三个蠢货对我来说实在是个干扰。”

         “什么保镖——Mycroft，你还雇了私人保镖？”

         Mycroft安抚的将Lestrade揽在怀里。

         “最后一天了，我已经付了一个礼拜的佣金。”

         Sherlock撇撇嘴，目光在Lestrade和自己兄长面上来回转了几圈：“我想我该走了，你们似乎很……急。”

         他弯了一下嘴角，夸张的打开手一个欠身，在Lestrade踹他之前跳起来一溜烟跑走了。

         “好好对我的公寓，小混蛋，不然加你两倍房租！”Lestrade跟在他后面挥着拳头喊，一回头，就被Mycroft捧着脸吻住了。

         起码那个小混蛋说对了一点，他们的确“很急”。

         结果第二天早上，直到出门Lestrade都在揉着腰抱怨。

         “我已经41岁了，Myc。”他看着自己的鞋带，尝试弯下腰，然后倒吸了一口凉气。

         “再这么折腾我真的会赶你去睡浴缸的！”

         Mycroft蹲下身为他系好鞋带，带着心满意足的微笑：“我也只比你小两岁啊Love，你忍心让你39岁高龄的丈夫睡在浴缸嘛？”

         “那完全取决于他干了什么蠢事，跟年龄无关。”Lestrade把他拉起来，竖起一根手指点在他胸膛上。

         “下次有什么事不许憋在心里，说出来，我们一起想办法。”

         “好，都听你的。”Mycroft捉过他的手指，吻了一下。

         不会有下次了，他心想。

         他目送Lestrade出了门，走向车库，突然电话响了，是Sherlock。

         “Mycroft，那个人死了，他昨晚死在监狱里了，看住Lestrade，我怀疑——”

         砰砰砰，三声枪响。

         Mycroft的手机摔在了地上。

         “砰——”，第四声枪响。

         Lestrade倒在车库门口，鲜血从头部迅速涌出来，在身下汇聚成一片粘稠的水泊，满目殷红。

         多可笑啊，Mycroft恍惚的想。一个人怎么能死两次呢？你怎么能在我面前死两次呢？

         他摇摇晃晃的蹲下身，膝盖磕在地上，跌进黏腻冰凉的血液。他捧起他的爱人面目全非的尸首，将他破碎的头颅紧紧贴在心口，那是一分钟前，他用温热的指尖触碰过的地方。

         Greg Greg Greg Greg……

         Greg！

         “唔……Myc？”

 

三．

         “Mycroft，醒醒，你做噩梦了吗？”

         有人在摇着他的肩膀。

         Mycroft吐出一口气，闭着眼将男人搂进双臂间。

         “嘿，easy。”

         男人的短发刺着他的掌心，轻微的痛感让一切都那么真实。他翻身把他压在身下，冰凉的手掌急切的扯开衣扣，摸索着贴上男人温暖的胸膛。他粗鲁的吻他，啃咬他的嘴唇，舔舐的节奏凶猛的一如他的心跳。Lestrade被他深夜迸发的情欲吓了一跳，他僵硬着身体，似乎在犹豫要不要把他踹下床。但是最终，男人还是放松下来，沉默着包容了他的丈夫毫不温柔的进犯。

         仓促之间Mycroft不可能也不舍得做到最后，仅仅是将两人半硬的下身贴在一起磨蹭就足够他喘息着射出来。

         “一起冲个澡？”Lestrade性爱后的嗓音总有些喑哑。

         Mycroft按住男人正欲起身的身体，低头将汗水和眼泪一起蹭在他的颈窝，然后他伏下身，在被子里慢慢后退，舌尖舔过他的爱人汗湿的胸膛，一点一点舔净他小腹上自己留下的浊液，用嘴唇为他梳理下身深色的毛发，温柔的清理还在不应期的性器，将它整个含进口中，舌头卷过柱身，每一个褶皱都被他的唾液润泽。

         “Myc？”Lestrade小心翼翼的用手捧起他的脸颊，有些不知所措。

         他们在黑暗中静静凝视彼此，然后Mycroft再一次吻住他，像沙漠中焦渴欲死的旅人亲吻最后一弧濒临干涸的河流。

         “怎么了，是因为明天的竞选演讲吗？”Lestrade温柔的抚弄着他的发卷。

         “是啊。”他含糊的答应着，将脑袋枕在他心口，安静倾听他的心跳。

         不会再有什么演讲了，他想，让竞选和下议院见鬼去吧。

 

         若要评选2013年英国政坛最轰动事件，莫过于在野党首席党鞭、影子内阁第一国务大臣Mycroft Holmes MP毫无征兆的提出辞呈。虽然理论上来说，下议院在1623年就明令其议员不可放弃议席，但事实上是可以的。如果有一位议员希望从下议院辞职，他可以要求担任两个礼节性王室官制的其中一个，分别是奇尔特恩诸邑王室管家兼郡副司法长官和诺斯特德庄园王室管家兼郡副司法长官，它们都是没有工作的带薪职位，设立的目的仅在于让下院议员有“辞职”的方法。而前Holmes议员为表去意坚决，两个职位都申请了。据说财政大臣刚收到两份申请书时，还以为是有人冒用前Holmes议员之名开的玩笑。

         当然，所有人都不会比Lestrade更震惊。

         “辞职？”苏格兰场总督察任务出到一半，警服都没脱就匆匆赶回家，正堵上自己那将英国政坛搅成一滩浑水的丈夫心平气和的喝着下午茶。

         “Mycroft Damn Holmes，你最好给我解释清楚。”Lestrade瞪着他，狠狠磨了几下后槽牙。

         “辞职这么大的事情你居然连提都没跟我提过一声？一个多月前你还为了演讲睡不着觉，现在说辞职就辞职？”他停顿了一下，脸色突然难看起来。

         “Mycroft，把你上次体检报告拿给我看。”

         “什么？”Mycroft愕然，随即明白了，不由失笑：“你在胡思乱想些什么啊Love，我可没得什么绝症。”他说着，伸手去拉Lestrade的手，男人抿着唇，一脸恼火的避开。

         “我只是……你知道的，我今年38岁了，人到中年，总要开始思考自己奋斗的意义、追求的目标，诸如此类。以前是我把一切想得太简单了，政坛、下院、内阁……然后竞选首相，爬到权力巅峰掌握一切，让Mycroft Holmes成为英国的另一个拼法——如果这些对我来说其实没那么重要，如果它们都不是我想要的呢？”

         “那你想要什么？”Lestrade显然被他绕糊涂了。

         我想要你，想要你平平安安。我想要我们在一起，一起白头到老，变成两个只能喝甜牛奶和蜂蜜水的瘪嘴老头子。

         他深吸一口气，向他的爱人绽开一个安抚的笑。

         “我想要一年的时间，静静思考一下，顺便写本书什么的，好歹当年卫报还给过我专栏作家的offer呢。”

         是的，一年，这次他还有一年的时间。

         Lestrade没吃他这套，他皱起眉：“究竟出了什么事，别跟我胡扯，我只知道军情五处给过你offer，卫报才不会给你，因为你压根就不会投简历，你可从没想过当什么该死的作家。”

         “那就是你忘了。”Mycroft轻描淡写的略过这个话题，“我的确想写本书，侦探小说，所以咱们以后就低头不见抬头见啦，Boss。”

         苏格兰场总督察不可置信的望着他，嘴巴张的可以塞下一个鸡蛋。

 

         为自己在苏格兰场谋个职位不算难事，除了内政大臣看他的眼神像看一个疯子，不过Mycroft不在乎。他的新头衔是侧写师，和Sherlock一样，这让他能够接触到警察厅几乎所有案件的资料，任何部门都可以申请让他协助调查。

         权限、资源，这些正是Mycroft需要的。如果说Lestrade宿命般的惨死让他明白了什么，那就是这一切远不止一个案子那么简单。有人想杀Lestrade，并为此精心谋划了很久。而当他深入查阅往年的罪案记录后，却发现这背后的水或许比他估计的还要深。

         每隔几个月，总有一两起案件的嫌犯死的不明不白。有些是在监狱中待审时意外死去，有些在被捕之前便已身亡。没人在意这个，毕竟狱中欺凌和分赃不均都是常有的事，即使是敏锐如Sherlock，也因为过于骄傲，从不理会已经侦破的案件。

         曾经Mycroft也是个骄傲的人，但是Lestrade一而再的死亡把他的傲慢全都磨光了。他大海捞针一般在卷宗间找寻微渺的线索。在逐一调查完那些死去的嫌犯后，Mycroft终于有了收获。超过七成的嫌犯不是确诊身患绝症，就是已经走投无路。同时，他们的智商以及人生履历又不足以构思出日后那一场场精妙绝伦的谋杀。而在他们死后没两年，不是年迈的父母得到赡养，就是遗下的子女受人资助。Mycroft追查了那些基金账户，它们全部指向一个在百慕大注册的空头公司。

         到底是谁，到底是谁。是谁安然的隐在幕后，悄无声息织出淬了毒的网，最终将他的Greg将死在棋局上？

         没过多久，苏格兰场遇上一个棘手的新案件——接二连三的自杀，每个死者都全无自尽的理由。Sherlock一口咬定这是谋杀，Lestrade却因为没有确凿证据无法立案。一天晚上，当他和Lestrade好不容易找到独自追查的Sherlock时，正看到他将什么东西缓缓送到唇边。

         Lestrade抬枪射击的瞬间被Mycroft猛地一推手臂，子弹偏离心脏，射在了背对他们的嫌犯右肩。

         Mycroft走上前去，一脚踩上他流血的肩膀。

         “是谁。”他凶狠的逼问。

         被他折磨着的男人痛的面容扭曲，但这张脸，这张脸，Mycroft记得他——那一天Sherlock坐计程车来到他家门口，司机摇下窗户友好的冲他挥手——就是这张脸，花白头发，面容消瘦清癯，他们早就潜伏在Lestrade身边，无论他雇几个保镖，破坏多少次计划，他们总能杀死他。

         “指使你的人是谁？”Mycroft将鞋尖狠狠剜进弹孔，出租车司机叫的越发惨烈，却还是咬紧牙关一言不发。

         “你的年纪应该早就父母双亡了，你有孩子？几个？你以为他会保护他们？我发誓我将找到你的孩子，每一个，我会一点一点折磨他们，折磨他们一辈子！”

         男人惊恐的望着他，最终绝望的喊出一个名字。

         “Moriaty！”

         这就是了。

         Mycroft舒了一口气，他冷漠的松开力道，整了整衣袖，顾不上站在一旁惊愕的目睹了一切的Lestrade，匆匆离开现场。

         Moriaty，Moriaty，姓还是名？真名还是假称？太少了，他知道的还是太少了。

         Mycroft攥着手中仅有的那粒金沙，开始频繁跟进其他部门的案件。不止是Lestrade所在的凶杀及重案调查部，虐童调查组、经济及特殊犯罪、专门处理枪击案的特拉法加行动组，只要有Moriaty参与过的痕迹，他一件案子也不敢放过。

         又一个深夜，Mycroft凝视着地上冷透了的尸体，疲惫的捏了捏眉心——他还是来迟了一步。

         空旷的地下车库里响起高跟鞋叩击地面的嗒嗒声，Mycroft回过头，看见一个衣着干练的女人正向他走来，身后跟着四个西装革履的探员。

         “军情五处。这起枪杀和一次恐怖袭击有关，从现在起由我们接管。”

         女人在他身边站定，从头至尾连头都没抬过，一直噼里啪啦按着手机。

         Mycroft冷冷一笑：“M82，0.50口径，137.8mm锥形子弹，底部无标记，不可追踪。你们能查到的不会比这更多了。”

         女人终于抬起头。

         “Impressive。”她打量了Mycroft两眼，笑了。

         “Mycroft Holmes先生，幸会。你可以叫我Anthea。”她伸出一只手，Mycroft礼貌的握住又松开。

         自称为Anthea的女人意外的年轻，似乎才28岁，和Sherlock一样的年纪，实在不像一个资深的军情五处特工。

         “如果我是你，Holmes先生，我可不会那么武断。”Anthea冲他眨眨眼，“我已经在MI5十年了。”

         她敏锐的观察力让Mycroft赞叹，这显然取悦了女特工。

         “这个，给你。”Anthea递给他一张卡片，上面只有一行数字，“如果你考虑跳槽的话，不妨打这个电话联系我。”

         说完她就转身离开了，四个探员抬着包好的尸首紧跟其后，而Mycroft看着手上的纸片，陷入了沉思。

         军情五处？似乎是比苏格兰场更好的选择，但是他没有时间了，只剩下最后一个月了。

 

         那天夜里直到凌晨Mycroft才回到家，摸着黑换鞋时他就听到客厅里还有另一个浅浅的吐息声。

         “抱歉，Love。”

         Mycroft看着沙发上静静坐着的人影，既心疼又愧疚，他知道Lestrade一定有一肚子疑惑和担忧，而他们已经很久没有一起好好吃一顿饭了。

         “我保证以后会全部解释给你听的，原谅我好吗。”

         他的爱人还是没有回答，Mycroft叹了口气，走过去开客厅的灯，他按下开关，灯却没有亮。

         他的心沉了下去。

         沙发上的人终于轻轻笑了，是个男人的声音，听起来有些阴柔，分辨不出年龄。

         “多甜蜜啊，我的心都要融化了——如果我有一颗的话。你们Holmes都这么会说情话吗？可是你弟弟对我总是冷冰冰的。”

         男人站起身，转过来面向他。他个子不高，比Mycroft足足矮了一个头，垂在身侧的手不时轻轻抽动两下，像个神经紧张的偏执狂。

         “哦，你拿出了手机，报警？还是打给你的小情人？我真喜欢看人们失望的脸，尤其是聪明人的。”

         手机信号屏蔽器。Mycroft咬咬牙，将手中无用的机器扔到一边。

         “Moriaty。”

         听到他叫出了自己的名字，Moriaty笑了。真不应该切断电源的，他想，他的观众都看不见他的笑脸了。

         “别这么见外，Micky，叫我Jim就好。”

         他的声音里有一丝怪异的童音，让Mycroft身上像被蛞蝓爬过一般直泛恶心。

         “我知道Micky你最近很忙，不过你弟弟更忙，啊，他们没告诉你吗？Sherly和你的Love追着旧案子，咬的我那么紧，这让我十分困扰。”

         “为什么不能安安静静等着呢？非要逼我提前动手，真是调皮。”

         Mycroft感到一阵窒息般的绝望，Lestrade怎么会追查Moriaty，怎么会？然后他忽然明白了——他们调出了他在警察厅的查阅记录。

         小个子男人打开了电视，荧荧的冷光中，Mycroft看见了两张熟悉的面孔。

         “看看他。”Moriaty将脸凑近了屏幕，借着那一点微光，Mycroft终于看到了他的面容。

         白人，35岁上下，高鼻梁，冷灰色的眼睛里闪着狂热又狡诈的光。

         他轻轻舔了一下屏幕上Sherlock的脸，咂咂嘴：“你的弟弟是个天才，Micky，而我看见天才就无法自持。”

         他陶醉的说着，张开手，像是在舞台上演出一场盛大的戏剧。

         “谁能拒绝呢？当伊甸园里夏娃赤裸着身体卖弄风情，初生的羔羊在玫瑰色的清晨睁开双眼，温顺的将脑袋枕在木桩上，你只要轻轻动一下手指，他们就会坠落，就会尖叫，就会死亡——你知道在我们这个伟大的时代，杀死一个人有多么容易吗，Micky？你们把什么都告诉我了，电话号码、邮箱、地址，全部在网络上写的明明白白，每一个手机都是我的耳朵，每一部电脑都是我的眼睛，我破解出一个密码，就能看到你的一生。”

         “你想杀的是Sherlock，一直都是Sherlock。”Mycroft的嗓子干涩的说不出话来，他回想起第一次，第一次Lestrade被汽车炸弹杀死的时候，有人拽着他的胳膊在他耳边喊：“Holmes先生，Holmes先生，你的弟弟……”

         现在他听到那句未说完的话了——你的弟弟在另一场爆炸中身亡了。

         原来他从一开始就错了，Moriaty的目标根本不是Lestrade。

         “既然你喜欢杀聪明人，那就杀了我，放了Lestrade。”

         “Lestrade？”Moriaty楞了一下，然后才像忽然想起有这么一个人似的，将视线移到了Sherlock身后。

         画面上，银灰色头发的男人不甘心的挣动了一下，他身后全副武装的雇佣兵拔出弯刀架在他脖子上。

         “哦，他呀。”小个子男人颇为无趣的撇撇嘴，“我的确对蠢货的死活不怎么关心，但是他一直跟着Sherlock查东查西的，知道的太多了，所以，”他耸耸肩，“顺便罢了。”

         Mycroft恨得几乎把自己的掌心掐出血，见到他这幅样子，Moriaty开心地笑了出来。突然，他停住了，惊讶的看着屏幕。

         “Micky快看，Sherly挣脱手铐了，哇哦——”他赞叹的拍起了巴掌，然后看了看Mycroft绷紧的双肩，“不过很可惜，这不是直播。”

         他按下了快进键。

         像是在看一部粗制滥造的电影，或是没开声音的恶作剧视频，以二倍速一帧帧跳闪而过的画面上，他的弟弟刚起身就被一枪爆头，站在一旁钳制着Lestrade的士兵在男人绝望的喊出“Sherlock”时，一刀划开了他的咽喉。

         鲜血喷涌出来，画面突然静止了，小个子的男人歪头思考了一下，体贴的告诉他：“这大概是在你进门后说‘抱歉，Love’的时候。”

         Mycroft弯下腰掩住嘴，心脏被撕裂一般的痛楚让他站不直身体。有温热的液体从指缝间涌出来，他模模糊糊的想，原来心痛到了极点，心里的血真的会从嘴巴里流出来。

         Moriaty，Jim Moriaty，我一定要杀了你。

         这是他脑海中划过的最后一个念头。

 

二．

         “Sherlock不能加入苏格兰场。”

         “什么？”站在水槽前挽着袖子洗东西的男人停下动作，疑惑的转过头。

         电视机里播着早间新闻，女主播的声音淹没在欢呼的人潮中断断续续：“2006年7月下议院三读通过的同性婚姻法案已于2007年3月13日正式生效，第一例同性婚姻在一天后产生，Holmes议员与……”

         现在是2007年，这一次他回到了30出头的年纪，刚在下议院斩露锋芒，而Sherlock还没拿到他的化学心理双学位，正在牛津修最后一个学年。

         “Sherlock不能加入苏格兰场。”他又重复了一遍，“他是继续念书，还是去环游世界，随便什么都可以，但我绝不允许他和警察厅、命案、或者刑侦扯上任何关系。”

         他一字一句说得斩钉截铁，Lestrade被他沉下脸不容反驳的样子震住了，他迷惑的站在那儿，半天才想起来找毛巾擦干手上的泡沫。

         “怎么了，Myc。”他走到他身边坐下，眼中半是疑惑，半是担忧：“你从早上醒来就不对劲，一直一言不发的。”他伸出手，刚碰到Mycroft冰凉的手指，就被男人反手紧紧握住。

         “我没事。”Mycroft简短的应了一声，眼神却几乎无法从他的爱人脸上移开。34岁的Lestrade正在最迷人的年纪，岁月格外优容下犹带着青年时的俊美，他瞪大双眼的样子总有几分无辜，让Mycroft只想亲吻他。可是不行，不是现在，现在他迫切的需要记清楚这张年轻的面孔，来代替脑海中那一幕幕被鲜血浸染的残酷画面。

         “为什么Sherlock不能来苏格兰场？”

         “没有为什么。”

         他冷漠的样子让Lestrade皱起眉，“我以为我们早就达成了共识，Myc。Sherlock就喜欢推理和破案，这不是什么‘浪费天赋不学好’，再说他是个成年人了，怎么运用他的天赋是他自己的选择。”

         “我说了，他想做什么都可以，除了苏格兰场和破案之外。”

         Lestrade有些恼火起来。

         “我不知道你哪根筋搭错了，这两年Sherlock跟着我办了不少案子，他能帮得上忙，Sally他们也开始接受他了，现在你跟我说不能让Sherlock进苏格兰场？你明知道我好不容易才让上面批了侧写师的职位下来。”

         Mycroft知道，他当然知道。

         在Sherlock之前，苏格兰场、或者说英国都从未设立过侧写师这一职位的。是Lestrade琢磨了很久，为了能让Sherlock加入苏格兰场而精心设计出来的。和美国联邦调查局下辖的调查支援科不同，苏格兰场的侧写师不是团队协作而是单独行动——反正只有Sherlock一个人，提供的分析也不仅限于犯罪心理和行为预测。从被害人的身份、职业、个人习惯，到凶手的动机、行踪、乃至姓名，所有探员甚至法医能想到的、想不到的，Sherlock全部可以推断出来。他的弟弟拥有一颗卓越的大脑，偏偏只热衷于演绎推理和抽丝剥茧的破案。最初他认为这纯粹是浪费天赋，但Lestrade说服了他，并排除万难，最终让Sherlock成为了英国第一个侧写师。

         Lestrade为Sherlock所做的一切，他对Sherlock的关心、他的坚持，都让Mycroft无法停止爱他。他也比谁都清楚，天天有案子可查的Sherlock将会过得多么快乐。可他不能再把他的爱人和弟弟送到Moriaty眼皮底下了，尤其是在他决定这辈子都死死咬住Moriaty不放之后。

         “你说话啊？到底怎么了？”Lestrade抓着他的手腕逼问他，无名指上剖面光滑的婚戒硌着Mycroft的皮肤，让他心里划过一阵甜蜜的酸楚。

         要怎么解释呢？这残酷的命运，无望的轮回。难道他要让Lestrade也担惊受怕、饱受死亡一日日迫近的折磨吗？

         “你以为你在帮他，不，Greg，这会害死他的。”

         这会害死他，还有你。

         他语焉不详的解释显然刺伤了他的爱人，Lestrade甩开他的手，不可置信的望着他。

         “害死他？Mycroft你怎么能……”他深吸一口气，勉强压下怒火，“我不跟你争辩，这没有意义。侧写师的职位已经差不多要批下来了，Sherlock也早就成年，他来不来苏格兰场轮不到你我帮他决定。”

         如果可以，Mycroft希望自己永远不要跟Lestrade说出这样的话。

         “Sherlock由我来说服，你不用担心。至于侧写师……你我都明白，如果财政部不批预算，这件事就定不下来，而他们是不会给钱的。

         Lestrade愕然：“你这是在威胁我？”

         “不，”Mycroft苦笑着摇摇头，“我只是在告知你，Love。”

         Lestrade摔门走了。

 

         Mycroft像他承诺的那样去见了Sherlock。22岁的Sherlock和七年后相比，面容并未改变几分，只是看着他的眼神更冷漠些，他没有等他说完就毫不客气的打断了他，一如既往地直接。

         “我以为遇上Lestrade之后你会变得好一点，Mycroft，结果还是一样。我从小到大都最讨厌你这副自以为是的样子。”

         卷发青年站起身，满不在乎的冲他扯起嘴角一笑：“去不去苏格兰场我根本就不在乎，要不是因为Greg，我压根不会考虑。警察制服很蠢，穿着它们的那些人更蠢，我的演绎法不需要一帮蠢货来反衬，它本身就是无与伦比的。至于你，我亲爱的哥哥，如果我不去苏格兰场，能拜托你离我远点吗？不胜感激。”

         他说完就走了，衣角在空中翻出干净利落的轨迹。Mycroft看着对面那张空落落的椅子，良久，才从唇间溢出一声叹息。

         “很高兴再见到你，Sherlock。”

         晚上回到家，漆黑一片的客厅差点把他逼疯。Mycroft几乎是踉跄着扑过去打开电视，当五光十色的商业广告一下子铺满屏幕，他才觉得颤抖的双手渐渐平静下来。

         Lestrade很生气，今晚他估计得在沙发上凑合一宿，然而主卧的门却没有反锁，Mycroft看着空了一半的双人床，心里既失落又安慰。他的Greg就算气急了也不忍心委屈他，而是自己收拾床铺睡进了客房。

         他轻轻推开客房的门，从缝隙里看见他的爱人睡姿别扭的侧着脸趴在床上，睡梦中都是一副气鼓鼓的模样。Mycroft不禁露出今天第一个微笑，然后他掩上门，转身走回客厅，拨通了一个号码。

         “你好，Anthea。”

         “这号码是你自己给我的。”

         “这很难说，可能是因为……我让你十分Impressive。”

 

         Mycroft加入了MI5。起初他跟着Anthea做事，几年后一切反了过来。而Sherlock为自己发明了一个新职业，咨询侦探，没接几个委托就声名大噪。他的弟弟永远不会放弃演绎法，Mycroft对此无可奈何。幸好大部分案件都是委托人的私事，例如婚外情、私生子、或是遗嘱纠纷。但Lestrade会时不时带着苏格兰场的案子去找他，Mycroft只能尽最大努力，将和Moriaty有关的凶杀都纳入MI5管辖，极力避免他们再引起那个狡诈的小个子男人的注意。

         他突然转入情报部门让Lestrade不解，他总是抢走苏格兰场的案子又让他的爱人十分憋闷恼火，而Mycroft在MI5也不顺利。军情五处主要负责英国境内的反间谍和情报工作， Moriaty的活动范围却远不止英国。Mycroft记得那柄划开Lestrade咽喉的弯刀，它的造型十分特殊，刀锋锐利，背厚刃薄，刀身前宽后窄，头部向下弯曲着，整体呈圆弧形，看起来很像狗的后腿形状。那是一把廓尔克弯刀，只有尼泊尔的廓尔克雇佣兵团才会随身配备。

         日子一天天过去，他追在Moriaty身后疲于奔命，却没有半点实质进展。又是糟糕的一天——线人被枪杀，线索断了，半年的辛苦泡汤，Mycroft回到家，刚脱下大衣就听到门锁转动的声音，是Lestrade也刚好回来了。

         晚归的男人看上去十分疲惫，他简短的和Mycroft打了声招呼就往里屋走，Mycroft叫住了他。

         “你又去见Sherlock了。”

         这是个陈述句而非疑问，Lestrade停下脚步，沉默着没有回答他。

         他拒绝防备的姿态让Mycroft压不住心头的怒火，他三步两步走过去，扳着男人的肩膀强迫他转过身面对自己。

         “你以为我不知道？还是你根本就不在乎？我说过不要再给Sherlock案子了Lestrade，说过很多次，最后这一遍你给我听清楚，Leave Sherlock Alone！”

         他失控的吼出这句话，立刻就后悔了。若不是因为Lestrade这次给Sherlock的案子和Moriaty有关，他也不会被恐惧夺走理智。

         但是已经晚了。

         一直不出声的男人猛地一把推开他，拽着他的衣领将他抵在墙上。

         “你让我离Sherlock远点？”Lestrade压制着他，咬牙切齿的问。他的眼角都气红了，看上去愤怒又伤心。

         “容我提醒，Holmes先生，当你忙着到处演讲没空理会Sherlock的时候，是我陪着他一起过生日，陪着他在大英博物馆里泡上一整天，你们吵架了也是我一次又一次安慰他，逗他开心，现在你他妈让我离他远一点？”

         “你什么都知道，好啊，无所不能的军情五处先生，你知道Sherlock一天要抽多少根香烟吗？你知道我今晚在他屋里找出大麻吗？下一步他会去吸什么？可卡因？克他命？没有案子他会发疯，他会被这些东西害死，难道你要我眼睁睁看着他折磨自己还无动于衷吗？Mycroft Holmes，你到底有没有想过，如果我没有一直照看着Sherlock，他会变成什么样子？而你还让我离他远一点？”

         他一拳砸在Mycroft耳边的墙壁上，停下来闭着眼狠狠喘了一口气，然后他直直望进Mycroft眼底，不再怒气冲冲，只剩下心碎和失望。

         “十年了，Mycroft，从Sherlock12岁我就看着他长大，陪着他长大，他不但是你弟弟，也是我的弟弟，我决不会丢下他不管。”

         他说完，松开钳制住Mycroft的力道，褪下手上的婚戒扔到男人脚边：“离婚吧。我会搬回去和Sherlock一起住。”

 

         他把一切都搞砸了。命运像一列冲向断崖的火车，Mycroft只能眼睁睁看着它加速坠落，砸入宿命的深渊。

         在Lestrade搬走后，Mycroft把手下最出色的特工都派去守护Lestrade的小公寓。只要有时间，他也会整夜整夜守在屋外，逐一检视房子周围每个可能的狙击点。

         然而该来的终究还是来了。

         当Mycroft赶到顶楼时，Sherlock已经退到了天台的边缘，Moriaty站在一旁，手中的枪抵在Lestrade太阳穴上。

         “大名鼎鼎的咨询侦探Sherlock Holmes。”小个子男人笑容欣喜，像个终于见到偶像的狂热粉丝，“第一次在报纸上看到你时我就想，天呐，我要让他为我跳舞。”

         “你会为我跳舞吗，Sherly？”他说着，打开了枪上的保险。

         Lestrade在Sherlock张开双臂向后倾倒的一瞬间，猛地扑过去拉住了他。

         枪声响了，Moriaty应声倒下，Sherlock摔倒在地上，而Lestrade跌落了下去。

         “不——”

         Mycroft站在天台边，遥遥望着脚下溅开的一朵血花。Moriaty的尸体静静躺在他身后，脸上还留着一抹扭曲的笑意。

         他终于杀了Moriaty，可是有什么用呢，Lestrade还是死在了他面前。

         Mycroft闭上眼，向前一步，一脚踏进虚空。

 

一．

         他像是从高空跳入深海，笔直的沉下去，四周成千上万吨海水压迫着他的神经，让他既干渴又头疼欲裂。

         然后，三三两两的光线漏在他脸上，他听到耳边有另一个深深浅浅的吐息。唱片机里缓缓流淌出歌声，一拍一拍轻柔的回响在他耳畔。

         “As the music dies

         Something in your eyes

         Calls to mind a silver screen

         And all its sad goodbyes

         I’m never gonna dance again……”

         他能闻到酒精的味道，是Lestrade喜欢的黑啤酒，还有他喜欢的单一麦芽威士忌。他闭着眼，不知道自己是该笑，还是该哭。

         Mycroft记得这次宿醉，记得这首Careless Whisper，也记得这个早晨。

         那时他才22岁，正和Lestrade一起住在他们合租的两室套小公寓里。自从18岁那年阴错阳差和Lestrade相遇之后，他们就像两条不小心交汇的河流，从此再也无法清清楚楚的各自分开。Lestrade每天一大早就要赶去伦敦市中心上班，而他的大学压根不在伦敦。可即便如此，他们还是一起租了房子，每天匆匆赶回家来，只为了多看对方一眼，装模作样的睡在不同房间，却用同一个杯子喝水，挤在一个水池前刷牙。

         又是一天晚上，他们靠在沙发里边喝酒边闲聊，喝着喝着就滚到了一张床上，歪七扭八、手脚相缠着一觉睡到天亮。唱片机里的碟片忘了取出来，放到Careless Whisper时Mycroft睁开眼。他看着眼前睡得迷迷糊糊的Lestrade，在他又伸出舌头舔嘴唇时凑上去吻了他。

         他们的第一个吻因为Lestrade睡得太沉而持续了很久，在男人彻底清醒前，Mycroft贴着他的唇角低声呢喃：“我有没有告诉过你，Greg？”

         “嗯……什么？”

         “我爱你。”

         他半梦半醒的室友一下子惊醒过来，瞪圆了眼睛望着他，眼神湿漉漉的，像是不敢相信美梦在睁眼后成了真。

         于是他又吻了他，分开之后Lestrade和他额头抵着额头，结结巴巴的说：“我……我也是，Myc。”

         而现在，Mycroft睁开眼。Lestrade年轻了十岁的睡颜近在眼前，他的睫毛正随着呼吸轻颤，美好的像一只蝴蝶栖息在花瓣上，轻轻翕动着翅膀。

         他应该吻他，然后表白，他们会正式成为恋人，最后结婚。Lestrade将会认识12岁的Sherlock，他会在Mycroft忙着无论什么的时候陪他过生日，带他去博物馆，看着他一天天长大，最后为了救他而死亡。

         Mycroft还是吻了他。在男人睁开眼之前，他伸手遮住了他的眼睛：“我决定搬走了，Lestrade。”

         他不想看见Lestrade伤心的样子，他宁愿只记得最初，男人带着一丝不敢置信的、小心翼翼的喜悦。

 

         Mycroft搬了出去，他在毕业后接受了MI5的offer，成了一名特工。第一个任务是在也门首都萨那的一间破旧客房里苦等接头对象，这不是一个20出头的年轻人喜欢干的事，但Mycroft沉默着忍耐了下去，半个月后他带回了情报，和一份破译好的密文。

         他总是往国外跑，一边在世界各地执行任务，一边暗暗留心Moriaty的动向。他在MI5里越爬越高，渐渐无法满足于仅仅掌握英国境内的情报工作。于是他离开军情五处，转去了军情六处，却发现MI6是个彻彻底底的烂摊子。

         自从上个世纪50年代苏联间谍金·菲尔比在MI6潜伏11年并成功叛逃后，军情六处就元气大伤。这几年刚有好转，又被指控为了支持美国发动的侵伊战争而提供了大量虚假情报。除了外界非议颇多之外，军情六处本身也是个作风老派，有着根深蒂固文化的地方，这种文化不但极其防范圈外人，连和其他部门合作都不情不愿，他们甚至宁愿自己派出人手窃听，也不同意和负责监听的政府通信总局共享资料。

         Mycroft陷在MI6里焦头烂额，而比MI6更糟糕的，是他的弟弟Sherlock。

         在他四处奔波的时候，Sherlock长成了一个孤僻、古怪的少年。他依旧沉醉于演绎推理，大学读了一半就辍了学，开始尝试闯进警方的案发现场。他几乎试遍了苏格兰场每一个探长，但Mycroft巧妙地让他每次都和Lestrade擦肩而过。事实证明除了Lestrade，没人能受得了Sherlock。他一次次被斥责，被反扭双臂踢出现场，最后三天两头就得在小隔间里蹲上一夜。

         Mycroft一直在等着他放弃，等着他被磨光了脾气，回到正常世俗的生活中来。然后他等到了尼古丁，大麻，克他命，和7%的可卡因溶剂。

         他从泥泞的小巷、破败的屋檐下找到他的弟弟，他把他绑在戒毒所的铁床上，亲自陪着他戒断。Sherlock清醒时透过浑浊的双眼漠然的看着他，得不到毒品时则用最下流恶毒的话语诅咒他，在他痛苦的神色中疯狂大笑，露出一口锈迹斑斑的牙齿。

         你说得多么对啊，Greg，他望着Sherlock失去焦距的瞳孔，苦涩的想。如果没有你的照看，Sherlock会变成什么样子啊。

 

         搬走后Mycroft仍保持着与Lestrade的联系，虽然很少，但一年总会见上一两面，圣诞节也会互相寄去贺卡，最简单的那种，不需要写字，甚至不会署名。Lestrade一直单身，见面时虽然与他谈笑自若，却总是客气的过分。他再没碰过他一根手指，也没再用亲昵的眼神望过他。可Mycroft却知道男人还爱着他，无望的、孤独的爱着他。他在监视屏幕里见过他半夜叫着他的名字惊醒，见过他捧着他们共用过的杯子发呆。他亲吻屏幕上男人悲伤落寞的眼睛，在他的爱意中寻到一丝最苦痛的慰藉。

         突然有一天，Sherlock奇迹般的变好了，像是被按下了暂停键，所有恶习都不治而愈。他戒了毒，不再执著于推理和破案，他重回大学取得了学位，最后留在化学系当了助教。

         一切都越来越好，Sherlock安安分分，MI6的改革初有成效，Lestrade每天活在他的监视屏幕里，触手可及。这么久以来，Mycroft第一次真真切切的看到了希望。

         又过了几年，他终于切断了数条Moriaty在海外的军火链，一步步堵住他外逃的渠道，他将他困死在伦敦，再逐一击破他散落在世界各地的盟友。他已经离Moriaty那么近了，几乎伸手就可以抓住他，偏偏在这时，Sherlock失踪了。

         Mycroft大发雷霆，即刻调动人手搜寻Sherlock。可英国境内所有活动他们都必须和MI5合作进行，资源、情报无法共享的情况下，无论是执行力还是效率都大打折扣，根本谈不上什么合作。半个月后，Sherlock依旧不知所踪，又过了一个礼拜，Lestrade也失踪了。

         当第二天收到匿名人发来的地址时，Mycroft很平静。他部署好一切，下达了“无需顾忌我性命，只要人质安全，即刻开枪射杀”的命令后，只身赴了约。

 

         电梯门打开之前，Mycroft设想过许多种不同的可能。可能Sherlock已经死了，可能Lestrade被折磨得奄奄一息，可能他们都死了，尸体冷冰冰的悬在绳索上。

         他还有什么没见过呢？

         但是他没有想到过这一幕，他没有想到Sherlock会拿着枪，指在Lestrade头上。

         “哦，我亲爱的哥哥，好久不见。你是为谁来的，我还是他？”Sherlock扯开一个阴森森的笑，用手里的枪托敲了敲Lestrade的脑袋。男人被他挟持在身前，一副昏昏沉沉的样子，显然是被注射了药物。

         “当你把我从铁床上解下来的时候，Mycroft，有一瞬间我真的相信你是把我当弟弟的。但是你居然从没介绍Lestrade探长给我认识，这就有些说不过去了吧？要知道，三十多年来我一直以为我是你手掌心里唯一的玩具，所以你才会把我捏的这么紧，死也不放，直到我发现了你监控录像里的小秘密。

         Sherlock用枪管抬起Lestrade的下巴，凑近他耳边：“你知道吗，探长先生，我哥哥监视了你整整十五年。每天他都透过一个个小小的摄像孔看着你，你的一举一动、生活起居，全部被他看在眼里。你才是他一个人的小丑，独一无二的那种。”

       意识不清的男人花了很久才费力理解他听到的信息，他抬起头错愕的看了Mycroft一眼，很快瞳孔就再次涣散开。

         “Jim Moriaty。”Mycroft苦笑。还能有谁呢，他怎么就这么天真，以为Sherlock真的可以自己变好。

         “Jim，是啊，Jim。”Sherlock叹息着，“是他救了我，从你手里。”

         “好了，废话说的太多了。”Sherlock恢复了冰冷的面容，手中的枪突然从Lestrade头上移开，笔直的指向了Mycroft。

         “不要开枪！不要开枪！”Mycroft楞了一下，随即冲通讯器另一头大吼，但是在他发愣的那一秒，一个红点已经悄无声息爬上了Sherlock胸口。

         然后，Lestrade突然挺身挡在了Sherlock面前。

         他倒了下去。

         Mycroft一拳砸在Sherlock脸上，他夺下他手中的枪，“砰砰砰”连扣扳机，将子弹悉数打在了Sherlock脚边的地上。

         “Greg……”他跪在Lestrade身边，俯下身将他揽在怀里。男人不停呛咳着鲜血，伤口处的血液缓慢流淌出来。

         “为什么……为什么……”他悲痛的问他，眼泪流出眼眶，滴在他灰白色的发间。

         你明明不认识Sherlock，甚至没有见过他，为什么你还要救他，宁愿挡下子弹替他去死。

         “傻瓜……”Lestrade吃力的抬起手，抚上Mycroft的面颊，“他……他是你弟弟啊……”

         他的手无力地垂落下去，指尖划过他的脸庞，留下最后三道血色的痕迹。

         Mycroft知道男人爱着他，无望的、孤独的爱着他。他只是不知道，原来仅仅是爱他，就足够杀死他。

 

零．

         他翻了个身，床垫异常柔软，木质床架在他的动作下发出轻微的嘎吱声。鬓角蜷曲的头发刺着面颊，微微发痒，柔软的额发落进眼中，让他终于睁开眼。

         他躺在一张半大不小的单人床上，触目是维多利亚风格的红木衣柜和半开的雕花铁窗。窗台下放着一张单人规格的书桌，桌前的椅背上挂了一件深蓝色制服外套，上面还压着一顶硬草帽。

         Mycroft看着窗户里映出的那张年轻的面孔。

         宿舍、公学、18岁。他怎么会忘记呢？

         就是在这个凉爽的夏日夜晚，他从梦中惊醒，窗外如水的月色让他睡意全无，他突然兴起了出去散散心的念头。于是，生平第一次，他将循规蹈矩抛在脑后，起身偷偷溜出了房间。

         他绕开巡逻的警卫，踏过一地凋谢的木槿花，终于攀上了公学的围墙。他摸着黑翻过墙头，一松手，便精准无比的砸在了一个人身上。

         被他压在身下的倒霉鬼吃痛的“哎哟”了一声，是个男孩的声音，Mycroft还没回过神，就被对方揪着衣领翻身压在身下。

         云破月出，他看见一张近在咫尺的俊美容颜。少年一双大眼睛恼怒的瞪的溜圆，带着初生小兽般稚拙的野性，可瞳仁却是与之相反的、恬美的深棕色。

         他屏住呼吸，一瞬间觉得自己变成了舞台上幸运的小男孩查理，终于遇见了那块印着金奖卷的、独属于他的巧克力。

         少年挥出的拳头堪堪停在他面前，他借着月光打量了他几眼，低声嘟囔：“什么嘛，原来也是个小鬼，我还以为被人发现了呢。”

         他松开手站起身，拍了拍身上的土，抬眼看见Mycroft还傻傻的愣在地上，不由失笑。

         “起来吧伙计。”他大笑着伸手把他拉起来，揉了揉他柔软的卷发，“我叫Lestrade，你呢？”

         他们交换了姓名，坐在那墙根下聊了一整夜，直到晨光熹微，才约好下次见面的时间，各自离开。然后他们见了第二次、第三次……纠纠缠缠几十年的缘分，直到死亡将他们分开。

         而死亡啊，永远都来的比人们预想的还要快。

         Mycroft坐在床边，窗外是记忆中一样的月色，他觉得有温热的东西溢出酸胀的眼角，一摸，却什么也没有。

         他终于再也流不出眼泪。

         他睁着眼坐在那里直到天亮，这一次，他没有出门。

 

         他从公学毕业，顺利升入牛津。第一份实习在外交部，毕业后加入MI6，六年后他回到大学，找到了一个刚满18岁的毕业生。

         “MI5的人已经来问过我了，不，你不是MI5的，MI6？”

         Mycroft看着女孩稚气未退的面容，不甚在意的一笑：“MI5还是MI6，又有什么分别？最终他们都会听一个人调遣。”

         “要和我一起吗，Anthea？”

         女孩迟疑了一下，最终握住了他伸出的手。

         他花了十年的时间完成MI6的改革，终于让英国三大情报机构实现了无缝对接式的合作。在这期间他和Sherlock达成协议，只要他念完大学，他便不会干涉他的小爱好。毕业后Sherlock再次成了一名“咨询侦探”，并且又开始尝试闯进警察的案发现场，而Mycroft没有阻止他遇见Lestrade。

         没有他的存在，Lestrade依旧接受了Sherlock。他容忍他的无礼和刻薄，并且利用案子强制他戒毒。他关心Sherlock，就像关心一个误入歧途的孩子，或是一个值得交心的朋友。他只是不再像从前那样豁出生命的保护他了。

         这样很好，真的很好，Mycroft看着监视器里Sherlock和他的新伙伴华生医生一起离开犯罪现场，抓紧最后一帧的时间，凝视站在远处的Lestrade。

         他没有再监视他，探长先生的安保等级直到遇见Sherlock之后才从零提到三，由Anthea手下的特工小组负责。他的弱点只有Sherlock一个——如果Moriaty一定需要找到他的施压点，那他就给他一个，光明正大的送到他眼皮底下。当看见屏幕里那个小个子男人终于出现在Sherlock身边时，Mycroft笑了。

         Moriaty送给他那么多场死亡，他决定回赠给对方一场他最梦寐以求的。那个神经质的偏执狂甚至不需要Mycroft亲自动手，就因为对戏剧性的狂热执着，一枪打爆了自己的脑袋。他看着Sherlock跳下巴茨医院楼顶，十分钟后灰头土脸的出现在他办公桌前。

         “我需要你去塞尔维亚，Sherlock。Moriaty最后一条暗线在科索沃，他从战场上秘密招募参战的英国雇佣兵，尤其是廓尔克士兵。”

         他的弟弟撇了撇嘴：“帮我看好John，Mycroft。还有，别胖太多，不然我可不保证回来后还能认得出你。”

         Mycroft笑了：“这真是动听，我亲爱的弟弟。”

         Sherlock回给他一个“我就知道你脑子有病”的白眼，转身走了，而Mycroft注视着他的背影。

         真的很动听，他想，你永远不会知道我听你说过多少句、比这刻毒千百倍的话。

 

         现在，当一切尘埃落定后，他终于能舒舒服服的坐在俱乐部的扶手椅中——哦，是的，忘了说，他创办了一间名叫第欧根尼的俱乐部。俱乐部里任何人都不可以说话，这样他才能在一片绝对的静谧中闭上眼，将关于Lestrade的回忆挂满面前空荡荡的白墙。

         他拥有很多很多Lestrade，有凑过来啄吻他唇瓣的Lestrade，性爱后声音喑哑的Lestrade，还有捧着他的面颊、温柔的亲吻他的Lestrade……那么多，足够他带着微笑，回忆一辈子。

         手机无声的震动了一下，是Anthea传来简讯：Moriaty的尸体失踪了。

         是啊是啊，总是如此，这个狡诈的罪犯头子。

         Mycroft叹了一口气，他对记忆中的那个男人说：“你敢相信吗，Love，他们直到2014年才通过同性婚姻法。晚一天我都等不了，他们却晚了整整七年。”

         男人被他逗得忍不住笑了，他拽着他的领带给了Mycroft一个长长的吻。末了，他放开Mycroft的唇。

         “我喜欢你这条领带。”他帮他整理着手中深红色的真丝织物。

         “因为酒红色能把我的眼睛衬得更深邃嘛，Love？”Mycroft一脸期待的望着他，眨眨眼。

         男人噗嗤一下笑了，然后板起脸：“当然不是。”

         “因为这条领带我也能带，没领带了……”

         “因为这条领带你也能带，没领带了你就能抢我的。”

         你看，就像他对Sherlock说过的那样，I’m not lonely。

 

         Lestrade探长喝完一整杯黑啤酒，打了个酒嗝。他望着空空的酒杯，觉得心里有些难过。想想他这辈子活到现在，实在是乏善可陈。他结过一次婚，离了。他认识过一个名叫Sherlock的小混蛋，死了。他没学历没背景，在苏格兰场好不容易跻身Director Inspector，到顶了。想到这里，他郁闷的掏出硬币拍在桌上，粗声粗气的对酒保说：“再来一杯。”

         他今年42岁，事业无成，有房没家，除了啤酒和球赛外别无慰藉。可他不知道，他并不如意的人生，却是另一个男人牺牲了自己的爱情换来的。

         他将爱他一辈子，只可惜他们从未遇见。

上部完


	2. 下部

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下部，探长视角，全文完结，HE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请务必先看上部

一．

  
发现Mycroft Holmes在刻意回避他并不难，好歹Lestrade也是个探长——就算Sherlock抵死否认也无碍这一事实。

第一次是在某个犯罪现场，他注意到一个从没见过的陌生男人正站在不远处和华生医生交谈。

“那是谁？”他问身边的下属。

“谁？”女巡佐环视一圈，不解的反问。

“穿着西装的那个，手上还拿着……那是把雨伞吗？”

“你不认识他？”Donovan讶异的看着他

“我应该认识？”。

“那是怪胎的哥哥啊。”

“Sherlock还有个哥哥？”Lestrade吃惊的睁大眼，不自觉又多看了那个男人几下。

“不然你以为他是怎么胡作非为嚣张到今天的？”Donovan没好气的甩他一个白眼，拔腿走开了。

另一个Holmes，Lestrade在心里感叹，小小的伦敦城里居然装下了两个Holmes，这可真算得上是个奇迹。出于礼貌，他决定去打个招呼。

Lestrade向前走了几步，再一抬头，那个男人已经不见了。

 

第二次是在医院里。

那天他去实验室里找Sherlock求证一条线索，而对方一如既往只顾着卖弄自己聪明的脑袋瓜，洋洋得意的活像一只开屏的公孔雀。就在Lestrade恨不得把他尾巴上的毛都拔光时，正说得开心的侦探突然住了嘴，他灰蓝色的眼珠一转，极快瞥过门口，唇角勾起一丝笑。

Lestrade顺着他的目光看过去，实验室的前门老老实实紧闭着，他又回头看了看不知为什么突然斗志昂扬起来的Sherlock，及时将冲到嘴边的问句咽了回去。

如果说华生医生天生掌握了夸赞Sherlock的所有技巧，那么Lestrade就是在日复一日的磨练中精通了向咨询侦探提问的最佳时机。想从天才的嘴巴里套出话来可不容易，不过一旦Sherlock进入现在这种跃跃欲试的备战状态，压根不用Lestrade问，他自己就会竹筒倒豆一般全说出来。

果然，Sherlock虽是若无其事的继续摆弄着他的显微镜，嘴上却滔滔不绝起来。

“上天赋予我们五感，可惜大多数人都有目如盲。颜色，或者说光，本质上只是人眼可见的电磁波，波长从400纳米到700纳米。这是个连续的量，因此从理论上来说，人类可以辨别出无限种颜色，实际上却因人而异，正如你看那顶帽子只是‘深咖啡色’，而我却能看到上面用颜色相近的指甲油修饰过磨损掉色，足见受害人不似你们认定的那样是个潦倒的单身汉。帽子款式很老，甲油痕迹却很新，半年以内——也像你听不到脚步声，而我听得到。”

Lestrade正在小本子上努力记下Sherlock话中的关键词：指甲油，女人，半年以内，脚步……什么？

“脚步声？”他困惑的抬起头，“什么脚步声？”

“是的，脚步声。虽然人耳能感受到的振动频率会随着年龄增长而降低上限，不过你应该还没老到那个程度。”Sherlock挑剔的看了他一眼，视线又转向门口。

“我能从烟灰推测出一个人的职业和性格，也能从脚步声里听出来——鞋子踩踏地面的声音、每个人走路的方式——你应该去看看我的博客，演绎法，里面有一篇探讨了27种不同材质鞋底敲击19种不同地面发出的声响差异。

现在来看看这位不速之客。四分钟前他穿过门廊走过来，步伐沉稳，不紧不慢，自信且目标明确。牛皮鞋底说明他不是出门有车就是常年坐在办公室，或两者皆然，不然以伦敦这多雨的鬼天气他得三天报废一双。从门缝里我看到他的鞋面，牛津鞋，不雕花——作风老派，低调保守，更有可能是他常年出入重大场合，需要西装配牛津鞋来以不变应万变，因此，皇室管家？内阁幕僚？不如说是大英政府本身。至于那伴随着脚步声的、雨伞尖敲击地面的声音，既然我们都知道他完全没有打伞的必要，唯一的解释不是他喜欢装腔作势，就是他体重堪忧，需要拄着一把雨伞来支撑自己。啊，他终于忍不住了，自己开门吧，我才不会给你开门——”

他的声音戛然而止。

Lestrade弯下腰看看门缝，然后走过去一把拉开门：门外空荡荡的，半个人影都没有。他极力咬着唇忍住笑，看见侦探眯起眼，一副气恼又不解的样子。

“圣诞快乐Sherlock，这真是一份不错的礼物。”

“出去。”黑发青年板着脸，毫不客气的下了逐客令。

Lestrade向他晃晃手里的记事本，笑嘻嘻的走了出去，还顺手帮他带上了门。然而等他穿过走廊，走进楼梯间时，他突然明白了。

西装、雨伞、政府官员。门外过而不入的神秘人是另一位Holmes。

 

如果说前两次都是巧合，那么接下来的第三次则足够Lestrade笃定心中的猜测。

第三次是在结案后，Lestrade和属下交代完最后的取证，一转身，正看到穿西装的男人背对着他和华生医生交谈。有意思，Lestrade抱着胳膊思考了一下，最终没抵住内心的蠢蠢欲动，蹑手蹑脚的从正后方向他们靠过去。结果他还没走两步，那个男人就像背上长了双眼睛一样，掉头就离开了。

真是见了鬼，Lestrade愣在原地，这也太明显了吧？

于是，当他又一次在犯罪现场看见年长的Holmes先生和华生医生站在一起时，他直接大步走了过去。

“嗨，John。”

“哦，你好探长，Sherlock又怎么了？”好医生下意识的有些神经紧张，以为Sherlock又给自己惹了什么祸。

“不，不关Sherlock的事，就是……就是过来打个招呼。”

“那太好了，呃，这位是Mycroft，Mycroft Holmes，Sherlock的哥哥……你认识的对吧？Mycroft，这是D.I. Lestrade……”

“时间不早了，华生医生。”Mycroft打断他的话，十分敷衍的挥挥手，然后掏出怀表看了一眼，“下次再见。”说着，他冲医生微微点了下头便走了。从头至尾，他连看都没看Lestrade一眼，就像他压根不存在似的。

John愕然的愣在原地，他看看Mycroft的背影，又看看身边的Lestrade。

“好吧，”他给了Lestrade一个理解又同情的微笑，“我以为我已经够直接的了，看来你比我还让他印象深刻啊。说吧，你做了什么让他这么记恨？”

“我做了……什么？”Lestrade也处于被当面无视的惊诧中，完全没有听懂John的疑问。

“他也绑架你了对吧？监视器、小黑车、旧仓库……你不会是一见面就揍了他吧？”

“他还绑架了你？”Lestrade彻底震惊了。

 

然后Lestrade发现，Mycroft不但‘绑架’过华生，还绑过Donovan、Anderson、Molly——所有Sherlock身边的人，只除了他。

难道年长的Holmes先生真的看不见他？他都禁不住要怀疑自己存在的真实性了。

“别想太多啦。”John喝了一大口麦酒，好心的安慰他，虽然他刚知道Lestrade压根不认识Mycroft时也挺吃惊的。

“他‘绑架’我，或者说调查我，试探我，因为他信不过我，他信不过Sherlock身边的任何人，而你，或许是个例外吧？”

Lestrade没告诉他Mycroft明目张胆回避了他起码四次。

“或许吧，”他自嘲的一笑，“何必怀疑一个中年离异的倒霉蛋呢？”

John拍拍他肩膀，苦笑着说：“我也刚刚分手了，Emily说她不想每次约会时都像个电灯泡一样杵在我和Sherlock中间。”

Lestrade其实觉得那个叫Emily的说得没错，不过他可不想惹恼自己最好的酒伴。于是，他冲医生举起酒杯：“敬没有Holmes的时间。”

“敬没有Holmes的时间。”John也举杯和他碰了一下。

下一秒，他们两的手机都响了。

Boring. -SH

John和Lestrade同时叹了一口气，Damn Holmes.

 

二．

这一年伦敦的犯罪率空前的高，虽然当局习惯性的将一切归咎于国际形势、叙利亚危机和新移民，但他们这些在前线跑腿的却明白并非如此。繁重的工作已经让Lestrade筋疲力尽，与此同时，他还得三天两头的夹在下属和Sherlock之间里外不是人。

“你就不能换个称呼？”有一次他终于忍无可忍的冲Donovan吼了出来，“看在上帝的份上，别再整天怪胎来怪胎去的叫唤了。”

“他就是那么个东西！”女巡佐毫不退让的顶了回去：“他是个变态、跟踪狂、神经病，最喜欢刺探别人隐私然后到处嚷嚷。”

“不他不是——天呐Donovan，”Lestrade呻吟一声捧住自己的脑袋，“你不会没看出来这是他在记仇吧？你就不能行行好，哪怕别理他也行啊。”

“别理他？”Donovan猛地跳起来，她抓过案边一叠报告，一份一份扔到Lestrade面前。

“爆炸！儿童绑架案！倒计时谋杀！你才别告诉我你没看出来，头儿，这些都是冲着那怪胎来的。”

Lestrade叹了口气，将文件整理好在桌上控了一控，“你不能把什么都怪到Sherlock头上，这不公平，伦敦的犯罪率又不是因为他才升高的。”

“不公平？”Donovan冷笑一声，“无风不起浪，没有他谁来陪那些疯子玩游戏？查案的时候你也看见了，他在乎过是谁身上绑着炸弹吗？在乎过无辜的人吗？我今天就把话撂在这儿了，头儿，总有一天会是你走进他的犯罪现场，而不是他闯进你的。”

见Lestrade还要张口说什么，Donovan抢在他之前站起身：“你就继续护着他吧，反正我又没收他哥的钱给他当保姆。”

Lestrade被她最后一句话呛住了：“什么钱，我没有——”

回答他的是办公室门摔上的一声砰响。

好吧，起码这下他知道为什么Donovan总是怒气冲冲的了，她拒绝了Mycroft的金钱交易，却以为Lestrade接受了。

天地良心，Mycroft和他连面都没见过，更别提拿钱收买他给Sherlock当保姆了。可是Mycroft为什么不来找他呢？他连Donovan都找了，为什么不来找他呢？

这疑问一直梗在Lestrade心里，再多血淋淋的凶杀和连篇累牍的报告也没挤走它的一席之地。每当见到穿着黑西装的背影出现在犯罪现场，他心中总是莫名一动，可再定睛细看，往往不是目击证人，便是新入职的探员。后来有一天，Lestrade突然想明白了。的确，Mycroft完全没必要贿赂他，他对Sherlock的信任可不需要每小时五十英镑作为交换。他相信Sherlock，哪怕外界正流言纷纷，记者们口诛笔伐，哪怕Donovan和Anderson将一叠所谓的证据拍在他桌上，哪怕他亲手给Sherlock戴上手铐。

他一直相信Sherlock，相信他和那些凶杀案毫无牵连，相信他虽然是个讨人嫌的小混蛋，却拥有正直善良的灵魂，相信他不但是个伟大的人，还是一个好人——他只是没有想过Sherlock会死，也没想过在他死后，自己竟会那么难过。

Lestrade推开门，独自一人来到巴茨医院楼顶。他慢慢走到最边缘的台阶前，停下来看了看地上堆满的白色花束，然后抬脚跨了上去。

风自下而上吹鼓起来，将他的风衣刮得猎猎作响，他低头看着脚下微如虫蚁的行人，他们熙熙攘攘，一派平和——又有谁能想到，这些却是Sherlock眼中最后看见的景象呢？

在他身侧的铁皮管道上，斑驳的血迹依稀可见。那是Moriaty的，他在策划完一切、逼得咨询侦探跳下楼顶以证清白后，毫不吝啬的给自己也来了一枪，再也合不上的嘴巴里塞着枪管，又像是一个淋漓畅快的大笑。Moriaty才是元凶，所有人都这么说，这是一个了结了的案子，简单明了。可若没有演员，再好的编剧也不过是空想，故事还是故事，阴谋还是阴谋，一切都还留在纸上，心不会破碎，鲜血不会溅在人行道边，挚友不必目睹死亡。

写下报道的记者，看完后嗤之以鼻的观众，怀着私心搜罗证据的警员，逮捕了无辜的侦探并为他戴上手铐的探长……我们每一个人都是凶手，Lestrade心想，是我们逼死了Sherlock。

他这一生从未有过如此的疲惫与沉重，他站在天台边缘闭上眼，幻想的虚无中，脚下的台阶和远处车水马龙的嘈杂声响都悄然隐去了。风突然有了形状，他能看见它们沿着交错纠缠的轨迹，呼啸着席卷过他张开的双臂。他在下坠，身体扭曲着落下半空，双腿还保持着跨开一步的姿态，在他身后，有一个声音凄厉的喊着：“No，Greg！”。

忽然砰地一声响，Lestrade一个激灵睁开眼，幻觉消散了，他还好好的站在天台边缘。

“谁在那里？”

他跳下台阶，边往回走边大声询问。

四周静悄悄的，除了他的脚步声和呼吸外再没有第二个人的响动。入口处洞开的门里一片漆黑，像一只暗色的眼瞳，正无声的凝视着他。

Lestrade将整个顶楼和楼梯间都找了个遍也没看见半个人影，他心里觉得奇怪，下楼时随手带上门，却听见门栓喑哑的嘎吱了一声。他仔细一看，发现那金属门栓上嵌着一颗弹头。Lestrade将那颗子弹抠出来放进口袋，不动声色的离开。等他走出医院大楼后，一辆黑色的轿车才从拐角处缓缓驶出来，滑进车流中，一转弯便看不见了。

 

Lestrade又花了三个月的时间才从Sherlock的死亡中走出来，这一天，他本打算趁周六难得清闲去酒吧喝上一杯，临出门前转念一想，最终搭上了开往贝克街的巴士。

葬礼后他就没再见过John，也没听过他的消息。Lestrade虽然担心，无奈Sherlock死后他一直忙着抓捕Moriaty余党，今天才有空去221B拜访一下老朋友。

为他开门的房东太太依旧穿着朴素的黑衣服，精神倒是比葬礼时好了许多。看清是Lestrade之后，哈德森太太给了他一个颤巍巍的拥抱。

“好久不见，探长先生。”

Lestrade吻了吻她的面颊：“好久不见，华生医生在吗？”

“在客厅里，你能来真是太好了。”

Lestrade越过她三步两步跨上楼梯，在他身后，哈德森太太又小声补了一句：“哦，那个人也在楼上呢。”

那个人？谁？

Lestrade还没细想已经走到门口，他刚要抬手叩门，便听到里面传来医生的声音。

“我决定搬出去了。”

John要搬家了？

Lestrade正惊讶，就听客厅里传来另一个男声。

“既然如此，日后我也不便叨扰了。这间公寓我会一直保留，若是你愿意，随时都可以回来看看，想必舍弟……”

Lestrade听到这里，敲都没敲，推开门就走了进去。

像这样直接闯进别人客厅实在失礼，然而Lestrade满脑子只有一个念头：我看你这次往哪儿逃。

话说一半被打断，坐在长沙发里的男人抬起头。

深色西装，牛津鞋，黑雨伞倚在手边。Mycroft Holmes。

Mycroft抬眼见是Lestrade，视线飞快地从他身上掠过，随即定在别处，再不看他。

他们三个就这么沉默在那里，这在以前可是从不会发生的。那时候，每次Lestrade一进门，迎接他的不是John温和的问候，就是Sherlock花样繁多的讥讽。

Lestrade尴尬的清了清嗓子：“好久不见John，你最近怎么样。”

华生医生陷在属于他的扶手椅中，看上去一下子老了十岁。听到Lestrade的问候他才半侧过头望向他，掩在胡须里的双唇嗫嚅了一下，好像连说话的气力也没有了。

Lestrade没想到老朋友竟会颓丧至此，他走近几步，半弯下身，抬手用力在医生肩上拍了一下：“振作起来，John。刚刚在门外听到你说要搬家，有什么我能帮忙的，尽管开口。”

医生抬起布满血丝的眼睛：“谢谢，我会的，也很高兴见到你，探长。”

他虽然声音喑哑，但好歹愿意开口了，Lestrade不禁松了口气。他伸手从风衣口袋里拿出一张碟片，递到医生面前。

“这是Sherlock寄给我的，我想你可能愿意看看。”

John盯着那张碟片：“我应该收下，”他低声说，“我的心理医生一直建议我要多看看Sher……”他停住了，努力很久都没有说出来，似乎只是将那个名字含在口中都让他痛苦不堪。

“不……我不想收下，抱歉，Lestrade，我不能……”

Lestrade暗暗叹了口气，他收回碟片宽慰自己的朋友：“别道歉，这没什么，等你搬走后换个环境，一切都会好的。”

一旁默不作声的Mycroft突然站了起来：“华生医生，我想我该告辞了。”

Lestrade也挺直腰身：“正好我也该走了，下次再见John，有空一起出来喝酒，好吗。”他说着，直直的面向Mycroft，挑衅的一笑：“一起走吗，Homes先生？”

对，他就是屋子里的大象，既然这个男人看不见他，那就由他出声好了。

Mycroft闻言楞了一下，这反应搁在他身上实属罕见，可惜Lestrade看不出。他只看见男人漫不经心的顿下脚步，微微作出“请”的手势。

他们一前一后走出房间，沉默簇拥在他们之间令人窒息，又像一团虱子，咬的Lestrade心里痒得难受。走下楼梯的时候，他终于忍不住半回过身，边打量着西装革履的男人边开了口。

“我叫Gregory Lestrade，咱们应该是第一次见吧？”

Mycroft低头看着脚下，认认真真的下楼梯。

Lestrade索性停了下来，身子往边上一靠，半倚着墙拦住了路。

“很高兴认识你，Holmes先生，你可以喊我Lestrade，或者Gregory，或者Greg……如果你愿意的话。”

老天，这听起来太蠢了。

“哦，你的领带不错，很漂亮，我喜欢。”

我他妈在说什么

“我是说……酒红色和你很配，能把你的眼睛衬得更深邃，既然它们是那么好看的蓝灰色……”

闭嘴，Lestrade。

Lestrade终于关上了自己的嘴，脸上烫的能煎培根。

就在这时，一直静静站着的Mycroft突然说话了。

“Mycroft。”

“什么？”Lestrade楞楞的抬头看向他。男人站在高他一级的台阶上，低头俯视的姿势里半分强势也没有，他见Lestrade不解，于是又开了口，声音低沉温和。

“叫我Mycroft，Please。”

他的视线终于落在了Lestrade身上。当他不看他时，Lestrade觉得自己就是一粒漂浮在半空的尘埃，只要阳光不照过来他就完全不存在，而一旦Mycroft望向他——正如现在，那目光又像是夜航于茫茫大海的旅人，正抬头凝视着夜空中唯一一颗星辰。

Lestrade在他的注视里觉得嘴唇发干，他舔了舔嘴唇，又咕咚咽了口口水：“呃，My……Mycroft。”他紧张的脊背都绷紧了，“一起去酒吧喝一杯？”

又说蠢话！

然而下一秒，他听到Mycroft短促坚定的回答。

“好。”

 

三．

他们走出门的时候，天色已经暗了，太阳沉入教堂的尖顶之中，将天空染成淤痕一般的青紫色。这在伦敦是很不常见的，大部分时间伦敦只有阴沉厚重的云层，难得出现晚霞时则会是瑰丽的金红色，但是Mycroft拥有一种神奇的能力，无论穿行于多么不可思议的场景，他都能保持优雅自如的风度，而Lestrade，恰恰相反，则显得有些局促。

一开始他们并肩前行，步伐相当却一直沉默，这让Lestrade很不舒服。于是他加快了脚步，稍稍越过Mycroft走在他前方，可随即又被身后若即若离的视线盯的浑身难受，每走几步，他就得停下来回身等Mycroft一下，这样往复数次，Mycroft不禁淡淡笑了。

“Bluemoon，是吗？”

他一开口，Lestrade就觉得松了口气似的，手脚能正常摆动了，嘴巴也不发干了。

“是的，Bluemoon，想不到你也知道这家酒吧，人们往往都留意不到它的本名。”

Mycroft理解的点点头：“因为它每间bar的名字都不同，的确很难留意，你想去哪一家？我猜是Moon in the river。”

Lestrade笑了：“少来了，你们Holmes才不会‘猜’呢，说吧，又是什么出卖了我？路线？还是我身上的啤酒花味道？”

“都不是，”Mycroft微微垂下眼角，眼中划过一道温柔，像是回忆起了什么，“的确不是猜的——我就是知道。”

好吧，难懂的Holmes们，Lestrade耸了耸肩，停下脚步。他们正好到了酒吧门口，于是Lestrade伸手为Holmes先生拉开酒吧的门。

“嘿，老杰克，最近生意怎么样？”Lestrade一进门就热情地打了个招呼，吧台后面的老杰克放下擦好的杯子冲他爽朗的笑了。

“Gregory，好久不见，最近又在忙什么大案子吗探长先生？”

Lestrade挥了挥手：“别提了，累得够呛。”他走到高脚凳旁，敲着木质台面，“快给我来上一杯。”

“两杯黑啤酒？”

“不不不，”Lestrade拍着Mycroft的肩膀把他按在座位上坐下，男人穿着三件套西装坐在吧台边的样子让他想偷着笑。

“我的这位朋友可不是喝黑啤酒的，恩我看看……单一麦芽威士忌，最好的那种，全记在我的帐上。”他说着，啪的掏出一张信用卡拍在台面上。

Mycroft一挑眉：“你太客气了Lestrade探长……”

“你就告诉我我猜对了没有，你喜欢单一麦芽，对吧？”

Mycroft沉默着看了他一会儿，最后微微点了头。

“看吧，我就是知道。” Lestrade学着他的腔调，得意洋洋的笑了。

老杰克很快就把酒送了上来，Lestrade仰头灌了一大口冰凉的黑啤酒，满足的喟叹了一声。他嘴巴上沾了一圈啤酒泡沫的样子一定很滑稽，因为Mycroft低头喝酒的时候眼睛里是带着笑的。邀请Mycroft来酒吧纯属Lestrade一时头脑发热，当然还带着赌气挑衅的成分，不过现在他们却像老朋友一样边喝酒边闲聊。或许是因为酒精的作用，他们的闲谈非常顺利，从天气谈到啤酒，又从啤酒谈到足球。让Lestrade吃惊的是Mycroft居然也懂足球，更巧的是，他看过的球赛Mycroft每场都看过，他错过的Mycroft也绝口不提，像是他们曾分享过同一个人生。

之前Lestrade一直认为Mycroft是个冷漠傲慢的官僚，这既来源于身边人的评价，也来源于他被数次无视的切身感受，但今天，现在，一切都被推翻了。和Mycroft聊天实在太舒服了，Lestrade觉得自己像泡在水温适宜的大浴缸里，浑身上下充满了懒洋洋的惬意。而坐在他身边的男人，一开始还总是低头看着酒杯，或是一边回答他一边漫不经心的望向酒吧里其他空着的座位，渐渐的，他的视线控制不住一般落在他身上，再也移不开来。每当Lestrade伸出舌头舔去嘴角的泡沫时，Mycroft的眼神总会炙热几分，然后带着一点恼怒迅速转开，手指紧紧捏住他那柄黑雨伞，骨节都泛了白。

“它是同一把伞，还是说你有成千上万把一模一样的？”Lestrade冲那雨伞扬了扬下巴问道。

Mycroft没有立刻回答，他低头用手指摩挲着雨伞黑色的曲柄，将它攥在手心里。

“只有一把，用了十多年了。我定期保养它，换换零件，修补伞布，所以看起来像是新的一样。”

“我想它应该不能给我撑开看看。”Lestrade开玩笑的说，他当然知道不能，说不准这东西看上去是把伞，其实是什么秘密武器，可能还要指纹密码才能把它撑开，介于Mycroft总是把手指黏在上面。

“我很抱歉，恐怕不能。”Mycroft将雨伞掩在身后，抬起头时，温柔的笑还挂在唇角。

是的，温柔。酒过三巡，夜色渐深，Mycroft看他的眼神也越来越温柔，当然他一直竭力掩饰眼底的情愫，但真相就像握在掌心里的细沙，越是收紧拳头，它们越容易漏出来。这样的眼神Lestrade并不陌生，如果是在二十年前，他会以为Mycroft爱上他了，

可惜他早已过了俊美轻狂、不知天高地厚的年纪，所以他只是觉得Mycroft想上他而已。

“你为什么……”他刚想直接问Mycroft为什么一直躲着他，突然右肩被撞了一下。

“哦，真是抱歉。”

Lestrade回过头，撞在他身上的女人连忙向他道歉。

“我滑了一下，没站稳，这高跟鞋太难穿了。”

“没事，你还好吧？有没有扭伤？”Lestrade扶了她一下，换来对方一个感激的笑。

“应该没有，呀，还好我的酒没有洒在你外套上。”她松了一口气，抬头看清Lestrade的脸后，楞了一下，换上一个过分热情的笑容。

“让我请你喝一杯吧，嗯？就当做赔礼？”

她看上去不年轻了，却相当有风韵，一头栗色的长发披在肩上，开的深深的领口里露出一道诱人的沟壑——的确是Lestrade喜欢的类型，如果换个时间，Lestrade很乐意来一场你情我愿的勾搭，反正他离婚了，但今天不行，Mycroft还在呢，总不能扔下他不管。

“真的没事，我想我……”

“He is with me.”

Lestrade话才说了一半，半张着嘴傻在那里。

Mycroft的手稳稳揽在他腰侧，他一字一句的又对那个女人说了一遍。

“He Is With Me.”

他的语调很平静，落在搭讪者身上的视线却尖锐狠戾，像狮子瞪视着侵犯领地的鬣狗。在大英政府先生冷硬无声的威胁下，那位女士很快惊慌起来，等她踩着高跟鞋跌跌撞撞的走远了，Lestrade才有些局促的动了动身子。幸好，Mycroft立刻收回了手。

“咳……那个，”Lestrade咳嗽了一声，Mycroft充满占有欲的举动让他不安，“你们还真是一家的啊，Sherlock也对我说过那句话，他第一次带John来现场的时候……哦，抱歉，抱歉。”

他沮丧的捂住嘴，天呐，他怎么能在Mycroft面前提Sherlock呢？这太伤人了。

但是随即，他敏锐的发现Mycroft眼底闪过一丝古怪。

“没事的，Lestrade探长，这没什么，我真的不介意……”男人恢复了低调谦逊，客气的宽慰他，面容上一派恰到好处的悲伤与大度，可Lestrade却读到了不一样的信息。不知道为什么，他总是能一眼看穿Mycroft的伪装。

Mycroft对我的道歉心存愧疚，因为他根本不伤心。Sherlock死了Mycroft却一点也不伤心……

“我的……上帝啊！”Lestrade不可置信的瞪着他，随即露出一个大大的笑容，“他没有……他还活着，对不对？一切都是假的！”

听到他的话，Mycroft僵住了，他努力想掩饰，但是面部肌肉却出卖了他，在Lestrade面前，他似乎连伪装的能力都丧失了。

Lestrade喜不自禁的给了他一个大大的拥抱：“真是太棒了，真是太棒了！”

被他抱住的男人叹了口气，像是放弃一般，最终也缓缓的抬起手拥抱住他。

Lestrade开心的锤了几下男人的后背，等到他高兴完了想抽身，却发现Mycroft的双手像生了根一样紧紧锢在他背上，他微微挣动了一下，Mycroft没放手。

这就有点尴尬了。

眼角的余光里，Lestrade看见老杰克已经狐疑的打量他们好几次了，他可没打算在老朋友面前出柜，起码不是今晚。

“呃……Mycroft，这到底是怎么回事？你们……你们怎么做到的？”他一边问，一边努力想把自己从Mycroft的怀里弄出来。

Mycroft收紧了手臂，埋首在Lestrade颈侧深深吐了一口气，然后他终于放开了他。

“这里不是说话的地方。”

他一手执着雨伞，一手拽起Lestrade手腕：“跟我来。”

 

Mycroft一路拉着Lestrade的手大步走出酒吧，门外的街道旁静静泊着一辆黑色的轿车，一见他们出来就点亮了车灯。于是Lestrade又跟着Mycroft上了车，等坐定后他才想起来，他的信用卡还在老杰克那儿没拿呢。

“现在我可以回答你了。”Mycroft放好雨伞，侧过身来望着他，“Sherlock的确没有死。”

“你们设计好的？怎么做到的？”去他的信用卡，Lestrade想，反正离额度被刷爆应该也不远了。

“我可以告诉你，但是你要答应我，这场对话只在我们两人之间，其他人绝不能知道，华生医生也不行。”

“当然，我保证，绝对不跟别人说，John也不说。”Lestrade非常爽快的应承。

Mycroft点点头：“既然如此，那么从现在起我知无不言。请问吧，探长先生。”

“Sherlock跳楼是你们设计好的圈套？”

“是的。”

“怎么做到的？”

“这相当复杂。”

Lestrade等了一会儿，才发现Mycroft完全没有解释的意思，他只好耸耸肩继续问。

“Moriaty死了吗？”

“据目前的情报来看，是的，他死了，但是他的尸体失踪了。”

“Sherlock现在在哪里？”

“请恕我不能奉告，他正帮我执行一些秘密任务。”

“他会回来吗？”

“如果一切顺利，或许。”

“什么时候？”

“这取决于一切是否顺利。”

“我觉得你其实什么都没说。”Lestrade垮下脸抱怨，Mycroft笑了起来。

“这已经是我最大的让步了，Lestrade。”他交叠十指撑住下颌，小心翼翼的低头观察Lestrade沮丧的模样，他望着他的眼睛里有歉意、眷恋和渴望。

“还有什么想问的？”

“最后一个问题。”Lestrade抬起头直视Mycroft的目光，话说一半他故意咬着嘴唇顿住，直到Mycroft炙热的眼神胶着在他唇畔，他才笑了。

“你想吻我吗，Mycroft？”

Mycroft的喉结滚动了一下。面对Lestrade，他忽然意识到自己撒不了谎。

“是的，我想。”他沙哑的说，然后吻了上去。

 

床垫非常柔软，被子盖在身上几乎感觉不到重量，Lestrade翻了个身，觉得除了腰酸之外没有其他不适。他上一次和男人上床还是十几年前的事情，如果那次经历也像昨晚的那么美妙，可能这辈子Lestrade都不会考虑和女人交往了。

昨晚的性爱美好的无可挑剔，Mycroft在床上既温柔又富有技巧，他似乎比Lestrade还要了解他的身体，他用舌头和嘴唇帮Lestrade发掘出许多他从不知道的敏感之处。完事后他们一起泡进浴缸，Mycroft一边细碎的亲吻他，一边帮他按摩酸胀的腰肢和大腿，然后，他似乎在浴缸里睡着了。

Lestrade在心里呻吟一声，闭着眼睛伸出手在身边摸了一圈，空的。

太好了，Lestrade睁开眼，屋里只有他一个人，想必Mycroft早已离开。Lestrade松了一口气，掀开被子坐起身。倒不是说他不想见Mycroft，但是稀里糊涂第一次见面就滚上了床，多少还是有些尴尬的。

本该散落在地上的衣裤已经被整齐的叠好放在床边，Lestrade脱下睡袍，一边换上自己的衬衫，一边环视四周。

昨晚Mycroft让车开去了哪里他压根不知道，从被Mycroft吻住的那一刻起，他的大脑就有点儿不够用。现在看来这里应该是某间酒店的客房，阔大的玻璃窗、精致的落地灯和华丽的陈设都诉说着它的价格不菲。但愿Mycroft已经结了房费，Lestrade心想，不然他可付不起，到时候可别怪他打电话去军情六处请求支援。

他扣好皮带一抬头，就看见床头柜上有一张小纸片，背面朝上压在台灯下，隐约透出黑色墨水的字迹。

啊，电话号码吗？看不出来啊，没想到Mycroft还挺有情趣。

Lestrade愉快的抽出纸片，翻过来一看，嘴角的笑容僵住了。

那是一张支票。

个十百千万……想不到他四十多岁了，还挺值钱的。他盯着那串数字许久，想从里面找出一丝潦草或慌乱的迹象，然而没有，所有的字母一气呵成，仿佛写下它的人早就想好了这价码。

Lestrade咬牙瞪着右下角字体圆滑的签名，Mycroft Holmes，一字不差，就是昨晚温柔亲吻他的男人。

垃圾桶就在不远处的办公桌旁，Lestrade看了看垃圾桶，又看了看手中的支票，他紧紧捏着这张薄薄的纸片，直到它在他指间簌簌轻颤。

最终，他冷静了下来。Lestrade将支票放在桌上，漠然注视了两秒，伸手为它仔细的抚平褶皱，然后他收好支票，离开了房间。

 

四．

这就是Holmes。他们闯进你的世界，给你带来无法抗拒的新奇体验，比如演绎法，又比如一夜绝妙的高潮，然后拍拍屁股转身就走，只留下具冰冷的尸体，或是一张价值不菲的纸片。

Damn Holmes.

Lestrade盯着自己的手机屏幕。“今晚有空吗？”——三个月前。“你收到了，别假装没看见。”——两个月前。“你不能一直无视我。”——一个月前。还有最后一条，六天前发出的：我必须见你一面，我们得谈谈。

没有回复，一条都没有，年长的Holmes先生用信息栏里半边空白，简洁清晰的表明了态度：酒喝过了，床上过了，钱也给了，两清，别再纠缠我。

“头儿。”Sally砰的一声将卷宗撂在桌上，看见Lestrade从沉思中回过神，受了惊吓一般抬头看她，不禁笑着打趣：“你是不是有新情况了？”

“什么？”Lestrade没跟上她的思路。

“新的约会对象啊。”Sally冲他的手机挤挤眼，“你最近老是魂不守舍的对着它，怎么，等她短信？”

是‘他’，Lestrade下意识的想，然后迅速摇摇头，板起脸：“上班时间八卦上司？Donovan巡佐，你是怎么从警校毕业的？”

Sally冲他翻了个大大的白眼：“现在是午休，Boss。”她说着转身就走了，关门时又补上一句，“别犹豫了，打给她吧。”

好吧。Lestrade捏紧手机，深呼吸三次后终于按下了通话键。

“对不起，您拨打的号码不存在……”

操！

Lestrade狠狠将手机扔到一边，揪着自己的头发咒骂了一声。

坐在椅子上只觉得憋闷，他索性站了起来，但没走两步，皮鞋底敲击地砖的声音又让他心烦意乱。

“我能从烟灰推测出一个人的职业和性格，也能从脚步声里听出来——鞋子踩踏地面的声音、每个人走路的方式。”“四分钟前他穿过门廊走过来，步伐沉稳，不紧不慢，自信且目标明确。”“牛津鞋，不雕花。”

“一起去酒吧喝一杯？”“好。”

“He is with me.”

“你想吻我吗？”

He Is With Me.

操。

他把自己摔回椅子中，双脚翘在桌面上，这才觉得好受一些。

胸口郁结的情绪很难定义，既不是求之不得的愤懑，也不是自尊受伤的挫败感，当然更不是Sally说的那样，因为他在恋爱。恋爱是一段相互的关系，显而易见现在只是他在单相思。三个月前，当Lestrade拿着支票离开的时候，他十分肯定自己没有爱上Mycroft，但是三个月后的今天，他反而无法确定。

他梦见Mycroft，每一晚。

他梦见他们约会，摩托车呼啸着穿行在夜伦敦，Mycroft的手环绕在他腰侧，掌心的热度穿透皮夹克印在皮肤上，比他的体温只高一点，灼热的让人心安。他梦见他们吵架，为了工作不顺，为了Sherlock，也因为Mycroft打烂了碟子，Lestrade洗坏了衬衫，因为一切鸡毛蒜皮的小事。他梦见他们带着Sherlock一起逛大英博物馆，深色卷发的小男孩跑在前面，毫不畏惧的挤开成群结队的游客，他们跟在后面悠闲的走，十指交缠，不时交换一个亲吻。

昨天晚上的梦境真实的可怕。他梦见阴冷潮湿、再平凡不过的一天，午休前窗外还暴雨倾盆，在他走下楼梯的短短几分钟之内，像上帝伸出手指拨开了云层，堆积在头顶的乌云豁然裂开一道口子，阳光如箭矢般穿透进来，打在骤雨后干净清透的空气中。Mycroft站在楼下，白西装，黑领带，红玫瑰。Greg，他说，还记得去年通过的同性婚姻法案吗？今天正式实施了。

屋檐上的雨一滴接着一滴落下，他的心跳不可思议的合着那节拍。他看起来一定很傻，穿皱了的衬衫，西装裤上溅着泥点，手里速溶咖啡的纸杯被捏变了形，他因为预感到什么而红了眼角，又因为不确定而张口结舌。Mycroft只是坚定的走向他，跨过水洼，走进那一缕橙黄色的阳光，站在他面前尚未开口，却先微红了面颊。

Greg，他说了一句就顿住，把玫瑰从左手换到右手，又发现忘了最重要的东西，手忙脚乱的从口袋里往外摸戒指。咖啡杯和红玫瑰都掉在地上，Lestrade按住他的手亲吻了他。我愿意，他说，低沉的声音满是欢欣。我还没求婚呢，男人懊恼的捏着两枚铂金指环，很快又释然了。快走吧，他说着拉起他的手，我们要作英格兰第一对登记的伴侣。

他们为彼此套上戒指，在梦里。

如果三个月朝夕相对足够爱上一个人，那么三个月来每天梦见呢？可梦里的Mycroft比现在年轻许多，而且他是议员而非情报头子。有些梦境里他抱着Sherlock听他演讲，有些梦境里他陪Sherlock一起看他在电视上答辩。

他是Mycroft吗？亦或只是和Mycroft拥有同一张面孔？

Lestrade揉了揉自己的脸，长长出了一口气。

不管怎样，连续三个月梦见同一个人一定是反常的，更古怪的是那些梦境极度清晰，醒了之后也怎么都忘不掉。Lestrade现在连那一晚Mycroft戴没戴套都不敢肯定，却记得梦里他说过的每一句话。

所以他必须见Mycroft一面，哪怕不谈这件事，让他确定一下这个人真实存在也好，不然他迟早会被逼疯。

Lestrade抓过扔在一边的手机，一条一条删除自己发出过的信息，最后把那号码也删了。

怎样才能再见到Mycroft呢？当一个情报头子防贼一样躲着你，想见一面真是比登天还难。

等等，情报头子？

Lestrade坐直了身体，他沉思半响，终于扬声冲外面喊了Donovan的名字。

“怎么了，头儿？”被点名的女巡佐捧着吃了一半的快餐走进门来。

Lestrade看看她，又看看自己手里紧捏的手机，虽然有些不舍，但他还是开口了。

“你知道怎么备份手机资料嘛？你们小年轻更懂这些。比如说，恩……我这手机马上就砸烂了，怎么把里面的资料提前转移到另一部里去？”

女巡佐听得一头雾水：“备份资料简单，找技术后勤的人弄一下就好。但是头儿，为什么你的手机马上要烂了？”

“我是说假如。”Lestrade一边说，一边拨通了技术部的电话。

 

Douglas很难说更讨厌爱丁堡还是伦敦，反正它们一样湿冷。大学毕业后他被MI6录用，经过一年的训练正式入职成了一名特工，两年后调任伦敦。大概因为口音最不像苏格兰人，他被分配进直属M先生的特别情报小组，由Anthea小姐管辖，负责三级安保目标的日常监听。

就像某部电影中说的那样，欢迎加入MI6，见识缤纷世界，蹲在在格子间中，坐在电脑屏幕前。Douglas的日常就是如此。他虽然是特工，却从没出过外勤，外勤由他的搭档Alec负责，谁叫他是前特种部队队员，单手就能劈碎板砖。而Douglas是学数学的，擅长忍受无休止的枯燥字符和运算，所以他蹲在格子间里，处理无穷无尽的文书工作。

电脑又吐出一份语音提取报告，Douglas扫了一眼，今天19号目标依旧在努力偷情。他将满纸嗯嗯啊啊按序号收入文件袋，突然身后传来一声警示音。

Douglas坐回屏幕前一看，原来是信号源少了一个，13号目标手机关机了，这在以前从未发生过。不过关机并不妨碍监听，只要电池还在就行。他调出控制面板，唤醒目标手机主模块，启动后台监听，几秒种后，数据传输就恢复了正常。

警报解除，Douglas靠进椅背中。他分神思考了一会儿午餐吃什么口味的三明治，还没做出决定，警报再一次响了。

13号目标的信号源又消失了，手机主板损坏，不可追踪。

这就有些棘手了。

Douglas调出监控记录，通讯基站传来的最后一次定位位于西敏区某条小巷中，不在监控摄像范围之内，地图显示是个死胡同。在三级安保等级下，目标人物身上是没有监听器的，仅靠手机收集环境音和基本通话数据。按照标准程序，Douglas应该检查目标所有私人账号，追踪登录的IP地址，重新定位监听，但他犹豫了。

13号不是第一次出状况，上一次的经验让他明白，这个目标人物是与众不同的，尤其对于他的上司M先生来说。所以他接通了Alec的通讯器：“13号目标失去联系，情况不明，地址已经发给你了，去查看一下。”

他的搭档回复了一句收到，屏幕上的小点随即移动起来。三十分钟后Alec走进小巷，又过了三分钟，他从地图上消失了。

就这样，入职五年Douglas终于出了第一次外勤，数学系高材生捏着他的格洛克，额头直冒汗也不知是因为兴奋还是紧张。到目前为止一切正常，这条路本来通向旧苏格兰场后门，大楼废弃后，小巷也成了死胡同。他贴着墙根猫腰向前走，转过最后一个弯之后，他先是看见一地残骸，那可怜的手机烂的十分彻底，电池扁了，主板也断成两半。他再一抬头，墙角的垃圾箱里支楞出两条腿，膝弯挂在箱子边缘。他第一反应是13号遇袭，走近后才知道不是。

“Alec。”Douglas掀开垃圾箱的翻盖，前特战队员头朝下倒栽在一堆垃圾袋上，身上没有伤口，应该是晕过去了。他收起配枪，打算把他的搭档拽出来，刚伸出手，一截冷硬的管状物悄无声息的抵上他后腰。

“慢慢转过身来，让我看见你的手。”

Douglas认命的举起双手转过身，挟持他的男人正是手机碎片的主人，神秘失联的目标13号，不过抵在他腹部的东西，却是一根又粗又长的法棍面包。

Douglas刚松了一口气，男人便冲他扬了扬手。他这才发现对方另一只手上握了把真枪，看上去还挺眼熟，黑洞洞的枪管直指他心口。

这是他第二次在屏幕外见到目标13号，上次他们之间隔了十层楼高，这次的距离总算近了许多。目标13号有一头银灰色的粗硬短发，即使板着脸举起枪也说不上凶狠，威严的神色难掩眉眼中天生的温厚。他三口两口吃完一整根法棍，咽下最后一口面包时有些不满足的撇撇嘴，又见Douglas还举着胳膊僵在原地，不由松弛了面容，有些无奈的笑了出来。

“你果然是留守格子间的那个。”

瞎说什么大实话，Douglas不自觉的挺直了腰板：“我不明白你在说什么。”

“哦，得了吧。“银发男人说着松开手，枪管挂在他手指上转了个圈，露出枪托底部，让Douglas可以看个清晰。空的，没有弹匣。

见Douglas涨红了脸，他笑着冲垃圾箱抬抬下巴：“那个特种部队出身的才负责外勤，而你没有军队背景，所以负责监听、报告和技术支援，典型的情报小组架构。哦，对了，还有一个supervisor。”

他说着，伸手一拉，墙头垂下一只胳膊，Douglas这才发现矮墙上还挂着个人，一身和他相似的西装，左耳的通讯器被扯断了线。

Douglas从不知道还有个supervisor在监视他们。

“不用这样看着我，只不过以前和MI6合作过罢了。”银发男人在那只袖子上擦擦手，从口袋里取出一个东西，递到Douglas面前。

那是一颗子弹，弹头略微凹陷，仍能看出原有的卵形结构。

“我一直想弄清这颗子弹是哪儿来的。”男人等他看清后便收回手，“不是你的supervisor，口径不对，也不是你搭档这把M9，虽然都是9mm的帕拉贝鲁姆，但他的子弹是铅质外壳，而这颗是黄铜的。”他说着，将手中的M9扔到地上，又拿出另一把枪：“所以，只能是你的格洛克17。”

Douglas这才后知后觉的去摸枪套，当然是摸了个空，再看向银发男人时，他的眼神带了点敬畏。

“告诉我那天发生了什么，你应该还没忘吧。”

当然，Douglas心想，我怎么会忘记呢。

那天他莫名其妙的被带进一辆小黑车，第一次见到了掌管MI6的M先生，以及管辖情报小组的Anthea小姐。以前他一直以为她是台人工智能，见面后发现也没差多少，她总是低头摁手机，这在上司面前是很失礼的，但M先生看上去毫不在意，他翻着手上的报告，Douglas瞥了一眼，认出它们全是自己交上去的监听记录，13号目标的。

你上次的汇报里说，他每周五都会去巴茨医院，M先生问他，以一种轻描淡写的口气。Douglas不知道他什么意思，只能点点头。

多长时间？他又问。

下午五点到七点。

为什么没有写进报告？

Douglas迟疑了，按守则来说，三级安保目标的行踪不用记录的那么详细，在他的沉默里，M先生轻叹了一口气。你没有做错，他似乎苦笑了一下。他比Douglas想象中更温和，也更人性化，他常常听同僚们称呼他为Ice man，现在却觉得这样的冰也太暖了些。

他待在医院哪里？如果你能查到的话。

Douglas在笔记本上忙活了一阵，最后得出了结果。

天台，他说，就是之前那位侦探跳下去的地方。

车停了下来，他们已经到达巴茨医院外，从车窗里可以看见通向天台的楼梯间。

座位前的显示屏亮了，卫星讯号传来清晰的实时图像。一个男人站在顶楼边缘，他有一头银灰色的短发，黑色长风衣融进暮色中，衣角不时被风吹起，飘出天台范围之外，跌进虚空里，随即落回来。

目标13号一直站在那节狭窄的台阶上，往前一步是数十层楼高的深渊，往后一步则是平坦的水泥地面，他站在生与死的边缘，皱着眉头似乎在凝视，又像是在思索。Douglas陪着M先生安静的看了很久，他偷眼望望M先生，他的神色十分平静，看不出任何情绪波动，但低下头后Douglas却发现，他手中的报告上有一道浅浅的折痕，从他的指尖下面蔓延出去。

站在顶楼的男人面容写满了倦意，他眉心的刻印越深，文件上那条褶皱也越深越长，它一点点向外延展，分出无数条细小的枝杈，脆弱的纸面不堪重负的呻吟出来。

当目标13号张开双臂，闭上眼时，Douglas听到撕拉一声，他知道，他的报告毁了。

枪。M先生突然说，他死死盯着屏幕，额头上的青筋爆了出来，像暗青色的小蛇蜿蜒在皮肤下。

Douglas愣了一下才反应过来，连忙取出配枪递给他。

M先生接过他的格洛克，摇下车窗，抬手干净利落的向天台扣动了扳机。

屏幕里的男人一下惊醒了，他疑惑的回过身，终于跳下了危险的台阶边缘。Douglas还在看着显示器，画面突然消失了，M先生把枪抛还给他。

今天下午你什么都没有看到，他淡淡的说，不然后果自负。

Douglas始终记得他冰冷的视线，所以现在，面对13号目标的提问，他只能干巴巴的回答：“无可奉告。”

银灰色头发的男人一挑眉：“那我换个问法。是他开的枪吗？”

他们都知道那个“他”是谁，然而Douglas一咬牙：“不，我开的。”

“你开的？”对方毫不给面子的笑了出来，他冲Douglas身后指了指，“看见那颗歪脖子树没有？你打下一片叶子给我看看？”他说着，真的把枪塞进了Douglas手中。

Douglas捏着枪，手足无措的站在那儿，他不用回答也不用开枪，他的反应已经将答案告诉了提问者。

“果然是他。”目标13号自言自语了一句，更像一个叹息，然后他抬起头，笑嘻嘻的望着Douglas。

Douglas突然有一种很不好的预感。

“小特工，”他说着，晃了晃墙头挂下的那截胳膊，又朝垃圾桶扬了扬下巴，“这些可都是你的失误。失去讯号后你让搭档来查看，却没有立刻上报异常，对吧？”

“不过，我在你来之前已经帮你把他们都打晕了，这里又是监控死角，我现在离开，没人知道发生了什么，你大可以把他们救醒，报告想怎么写就怎么写。”

世上哪有这样的好事，Douglas垮下肩膀：“你想让我做什么？”

目标13号满意的笑了：“很简单，下个月MI6和苏格兰场有一次合作任务，我想让你把苏格兰场的负责人换成他。”

他说着，从风衣里取出一份文件，递到了Douglas手上。

 

赔上一部手机，啃了一个月法棍，Lestrade终于站到了Mycroft办公室门外。

他推门进去时，Mycroft正坐在办公桌后凝神看着电脑屏幕，听到动静后连头都没抬。

“迪莫克探长，十分荣幸今次与你合作。”他一开口，就是政客特有的官腔，“鄙人事务繁忙，今后恐怕鲜有会面的机会，若有任何疑问或建议，请务必通知Anthea，她会代为转达。”

他说完，就挥了挥手示意他出去，Lestrade轻轻咳了一声。

Mycroft的手僵在半空中，随后落下来紧紧攥着桌沿，好像Lestrade那声咳嗽是落在他耳边的一道惊雷。他没有抬头看他，而是迅速翻找起文件。

“不可能……我不可能看错……明明是迪莫克探长。”

Lestrade走上前去按住他的胳膊。

Mycroft松开手，文件散了一地，他脸上一丝血色也没有：“我早该想到……是谁帮了你？”

没等Lestrade回答，他自己先苦笑了一下，抬起手来阻止了他。他低着头平复了一会儿呼吸，终于凝聚起勇气，望向Lestrade的眼睛。

他的面色依旧苍白，却不再如刚才那般震惊失措，而是带着一种解脱后的平静。明明他才是一夜情后用支票羞辱别人的混蛋，明明是他一走了之，绝情的连一个电话都不吝回复，可他现在却没有半分棱角，反而像一只羊羔，温顺的将头枕在木桩上，静静等候命运的利斧落在它的颈项。

Lestrade的确很想给他一拳，或者把他摁在墙上揍一顿。然而他看着男人微微颤抖的唇瓣，用力到泛白的指节，最终只是说：“你今晚有空吗？”

Mycroft又一次愣住了。他想过Lestrade会找上他，却没料到在他刻意的羞辱和将近四个月的冷漠之后，Lestrade会问出这么一句话。

没有怒火，没有不甘。

死刑犯骤然听到赦令时的反应也不过如此。大悲大喜之前，总有那么一瞬，理智迟疑的退让开，整个身体在不可置信的情感中战栗。

“我今晚……”他扶住桌子，血色慢慢回到他脸上，他挺直腰，别过脸去，于是Lestrade知道，那个混蛋又回来了。

“我的时间很宝贵。”他盯着桌面，生硬的言辞能在红木上砸出几个坑。

Lestrade冷笑了一声：“你的时间很宝贵？”

他从风衣里掏出一张纸片，啪的拍在桌上。

“那我买了，够不够？”

Mycroft从他手掌下抽出那张纸展开，它被保存的很好，只有正中一道折痕，再没有其他蹂躏的痕迹。

支票上的字不多，几个数词，一个签名。那天清晨他写下它们时，心口宛如插了一把尖刀，而现在，那一天流出的鲜血终于又流回了他身体中，以一种同样疼痛的方式，却带着不可思议的力量与生机。

他没有说话，只是静静的将它叠好，放进了自己的口袋。

 

五．

那天晚上他们又去了酒吧，一样的位置，一样的酒，没人搭讪，老杰克调侃的眼神被Holmes先生一个轻瞥制止。Mycroft绝口不提过去四个月的冷漠，于是Lestrade也不问不说，假装那段时光是酒店床头的安全套，他把痛苦、思念和热情射进去，然后打个结扔掉，用后即弃。

第二天他依旧收到那张支票，还有一串新的电话号码。自此以后Mycroft作出了改变，他不再坚持当Lestrade不存在，他回复他的短信，有时也打电话问他几点下班。他们一起晚餐，喝酒，轮流洗澡，最后带着酒意滚到一起。Lestrade很想找一个不那么露骨的词汇形容这段关系，但除了“炮友”之外他再想不到其它

唯一值得高兴的是Sherlock回来了。前一晚Lestrade还梦见他被一个雇佣兵打扮的人一枪爆头，第二天下午卷发侦探就活生生站在他面前，所以他没忍住给了他一个大大的拥抱。Sherlock的肋骨透过衬衣戳在他身上，无论Mycroft所说的秘密任务是什么，它们一定不简单，才两年时间Sherlock就瘦的脱了形。他被Lestrade勒在双臂之间罕见的没有挣扎，只在分开后别扭的整一整外套。他打量了Lestrade半响，勾起薄唇弯出一抹意味深长的笑。

“Mycroft终于把你搞到手了？”

空旷的地下车库里，这句话听起来格外大声，Lestrade咳嗽了一声，将半张脸掩在手掌后。

Sherlock又凑上前来嗅了嗅他，显然刚才拥抱时他太过紧张，竟然没有及时采集信息。缩回去后他却皱起眉。

“不，你们没有在一起。Gavin，别告诉我你和Mycroft成了炮……”

“Shut up and it’s Greg.”Lestrade尴尬的低头，用力踩熄烟蒂。

“离开他，Gray。”Sherlock毫不客气的继续道，“傻子都能看出他对你有意思而你也是，如果他连承认这个的勇气都没有——”

“换个话题，拜托。”Lestrade叹了口气。

“你现在听起来跟那个死胖子一模一样。”Sherlock干巴巴的说。

“我跟你哥没什么，我们就是睡一睡……”他在气氛变的更诡异之前及时住了嘴。

“不管怎样，谢谢你。”他拍了拍Sherlock的肩膀，“不过这是大人们的事，你就不用操心了。”

说完就走是非常明智的，身后传来咨询侦探愤怒的低吼，他从后视镜里看见Sherlock皱成一团的脸，孩子气的表情让Lestrade笑了出来。他在读出那眼神中的怜悯之前收回视线。

回办公室的路上他碰见了Mycroft，男人正从苏格兰场斜对面的司法部里走出来，一如既往穿着得体的细条纹西装，黑伞依旧握在掌心。他看上去心情不错，和身边人交谈时，唇角那丝若有似无的笑意并非只是客套。他们打了个照面，Mycroft一看见他便收敛了神情，像春汛时的河面，上一秒还水波融融，下一秒冰凌就浮上来，泠泠的折射冷光。Lestrade捏紧湿冷的掌心，将冲到嘴边的招呼咽了回去。

然而当天晚上他还是上了Mycroft的车。窗外各色灯光闪烁成流动的丝线，在夜幕中编织出一片纸醉金迷。Lestrade没有费心去记街道名或是他们又拐了几个弯，一年多以来，跟着Mycroft他先是睡遍了伦敦的五星级酒店，然后睡遍了军情六处的安全屋。他一直在琢磨这样是不是违反了一打安全条例，把安全屋用来约炮，就算Mycroft是IM6最高长官，听起来也太过分了。

车停稳后Mycroft为他拉开车门，Lestrade礼貌的道了谢，接着发现果不其然又换了栋新房子。大概为了庆祝Sherlock平安归来，晚餐是大英政府先生亲自下厨。他的沙拉里加了双份牛油果，汤里没有香芹末，牛排三成熟，佐以土豆泥和草莓果酱。Mycroft在人前对他不可置信的冷漠，独处时又不可置信的温柔体贴。于是Lestrade也学会在人前报之以同等的视而不见，并将随之而生的苦楚埋在心底。它们在所有甜蜜的时刻漫出来，支撑他挣开男人缠绵的眼神或拥抱，为自己留下最后一丝尊严。

Lestrade以为他正逐渐戒掉Mycroft，后来才发现不过是自欺欺人，一切所谓的自我武装，都只让他更加心安理得的一次次坐进那部黑色的方头轿车。

晚餐后Mycroft照例先去冲澡，Lestrade独自喝完一罐冷啤酒，捏瘪啤酒罐后起身走向浴室。门没有锁，男人听到动静转过头，看见他时不太确定的眯起眼，看清后也没有惊讶，只是冲干净泡沫向他伸出手。

花洒一直开着，浴室里的水声足够大，所以Lestrade也不必费心再发出任何声音。瓷砖是凉的，流进眼中的水珠是温的，而Mycroft握在他腰间的手炙热的能将皮肤灼伤。水蒸气在他面前弥漫缠绕，若有实质，乳白色的空间里只有水流声和肉体碰撞的钝响。

太荒唐了。

他究竟在做什么。40多岁的离异单身汉应该找一个安心过日子的伴侣相伴到老，或者每天换一个约会对象直到再也硬不起来。总之，绝对不是和同一个男人维持将近两年的炮友关系，把同一张支票来来回回给了无数次，直到它缺了一个角，再也骗不了任何人。

射出来时他本该听到两道粗重的喘息，脑中响起的却是Sherlock冷冰冰的话。

离开他。

 

Lestrade在凌晨1点20醒来。Mycroft安睡在他身边，面朝门口侧躺着，只留给他一道深色的背影。他的脊背微微弓起，双臂徒劳的收拢在胸前，像婴儿蜷缩于母体的姿态。听说这种睡姿是缺乏安全感的表现，Lestrade则认为是戒备与不信任的自然流露。他从没见过Mycroft熟睡的样子，正如他从没有和他分享过同一个早晨。Mycroft总是在他睡熟后才躺下，在他起身前离开，完美避开所有柔软情愫滋长的时刻，精明又冷酷。

这大概是他唯一一次有幸目睹Mycroft的睡颜。他想揉一揉那金棕色的卷发，它们没再被发胶弄得一板一眼，而是散乱着落在男人的面颊，看起来蓬松而柔软。他想吻一吻他的嘴唇，黑暗中看不清唇瓣的轮廓，但他知道它们颜色很淡，上唇很薄，笑起来时几乎看不见唇峰，只在唇角弯出一个小小的笑窝。

他想了很多，却最终什么也没做。他翻身下床，Mycroft睡得很沉，直到他穿好衣服也没被惊动。今夜突然醒来是一个征兆，连同地下车库里Sherlock说的那番话，它们让Lestrade明白是时候了。

就算他是一条金鱼，也是一条有自知之明的金鱼，Lestrade知道自己不过是陷入蛛网的猎物，或者汤锅里正煮着的青蛙。而Mycroft是猎人，是蜘蛛，是拿着汤勺烹制他的人。是将体贴缠成丝线，温柔添作柴火的那个，是明了他的爱，却从不吝于以此伤害他的人。

Lestrade本以为他会皮开肉绽的死在锅里，不过现在他决定跳出去。他穿戴整齐走到门口，转动门把。

“Greg.”

他的心漏跳了一拍。

有那么一瞬他以为Mycroft醒了，随即意识到不是，因为Mycroft从未这么亲昵的喊过他。

“Greg……Greg……”

沉睡着的男人在他身后喃喃自语，他的声音不大，口齿含糊不清，不时夹杂着气音，像猎物濒死时发出的呜咽哀鸣。Lestrade被这几句低微的呢喃钉在原地。门已经打开了一条细缝，走廊上的光循着曲折的轨迹折射在他身上，不偏不倚印在鼻梁中央，他的身体一半隐于黑暗，一半已觑见光明。

可Mycroft还在梦里喊着他的名字，那些呓语词序混乱又缺乏逻辑，Lestrade只能勉强听清“Greg，不要去，为什么，别过去”，最后反反复复只剩下“Greg……No，Greg……”。

他艰难地，一点一点，将门推了回去。

重新置身于黑暗中，如同一只困于斗室的囚兽，唯一不同之处在于他知道自己该去向何方。他走回床边，俯下身，借着月光看Mycroft惨白的面容。缠着他的梦境一定很可怖，Lestrade只是不明白自己为什么会置身其中。Mycroft的眉间有一道深深的刻痕，刀斧凿出一般横过眉心，他的额头上密布冷汗，五指狰狞的张开，像是要抓住什么。

Lestrade伸出手迎向它，Mycroft紧紧攥住他的手腕。

“别走……Greg……别走。”

“好”他静静答应，终于用另一只手抚上他汗湿的卷发，低头亲吻那双薄唇。他轻轻啄吻他，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖。他已经筋疲力尽了，每当他挣开一个绳结，无所不能的Holmes先生便将另一道绳索加诸其上，于是他最终心甘情愿成了他的困兽。

Lestrade直到男人渐渐平静下来后才进一步深吻，当Mycroft开始回应时，他便知道他醒了。

Lestrade抽开身，Mycroft果然已经睁开双眼。他看见了他的衣冠整齐，而他听见了他梦中的呓语，可他们都没有说什么。

第二天早上Lestrade醒来时，Mycroft照例已经离开了。他捞过床边折叠整齐的衣服换好，说不上心里有没有失望。

他还能期望什么呢？一睁眼就得到Mycroft的早安吻和一杯热茶吗？

然后他就看见了床头柜上压着的便签条，上面一行工整的字迹，他认得出是谁的手笔。

早餐在楼下，我先去机场了，今天在哥本哈根有个会议，明晚见。-MH

Lestrade将那张字条收进贴身口袋，转身时发现垃圾桶里多了一团什么。他捡出来展开一看，原来是那张支票的残骸，它原本只是缺了个角，现在则被揉成一团又撕成碎屑。下楼梯时Lestrade觉得脸颊有些酸，一摸才知道，原来是他一直咧着嘴在笑。

 

这一年伦敦迎来了罕见的暖冬，十二月里别说下雪，落叶都没有几片。圣诞夜Lestrade本该去Sherlock家的，就像往年一样，不过当Mycroft邀请他共进晚餐时，他连一秒钟都没有犹豫就答应了。

反正今年多了Mary，Molly也会带她的男朋友一起来，不差他一个。他抱着这样的念头欣然坐进了小黑车。

他和Mycroft的关系现在十分微妙。他们不再只是为了上床而见面，每个月总有一两个周末一起度过，有时还会去看球。不过他们不是朋友，因为Mycroft仍对他诸多保留。他们也不是恋人，显然。同时又称不上熟人。Mycroft从没在公开场合和他说过话，但也没再冷眼相待，他只是让Lestrade在白天和他完美交错开，非常情报头子的解决方法。

车子拐进蓓尔美尔街，Lestrade本以为他们要去第欧根尼，车却停在了街的另一头。说实在的，蓓尔美尔街上每一栋房子在Lestrade眼中都长得差不多，这一栋只是更老旧些，门口的圣诞树连彩灯都没挂。进门后他才体会到什么叫别有洞天，内里的陈设古典雅致，带着岁月打磨出的沉甸甸的贵气，Mycroft告诉他这是伦敦最古老的俱乐部，也是为数不多的几个“Sherlock永远进不来”的地方之一。

“这里是长子俱乐部，他就算偷了我的证件也没有用，侍者记得每一个会员的容貌。”Mycroft边说边为他拉开椅子。

平安夜时大部分餐馆都不开门，营业的几家也只提供一种圣诞套餐，不设其他选择，Mycroft说这里常年如此。

“很长一段时间，Anthea管辖的情报小组有一道面试题就是推测下周的餐牌，别笑，Greg，这的确困扰了我很久。这里的采购员堪比训练有素的特工，大厨性情古怪，烹饪手法更古怪。羊肉、鹅肝和龙利做的绝妙无比，牛肉、鸡肉则普普通通，兔肉简直是场灾难，吃上一口就足够毁掉未来五天的好心情。后来这个问题终于解决了，有位Douglas先生构建出一个数学模型，能够完美预测出第二天的主菜，所以他成了情报小组里唯一一个不用出外勤的，更正，应该是唯一一个只出过一次外勤的。”

Lestrade听到这里总算明白了，他有些尴尬的低头咳嗽了一声，Mycroft笑了。

“放心，我没找他麻烦。”他转开话题，拿过甜品单放在他面前，“这里的圣诞布丁很棒，一年只做一次，所以我想我一定要带你来尝尝。”

Lestrade对甜食倒是没什么特别喜好，不过听Mycroft这么说，心里也多了几分期待。晚餐被陆续送了上来，一切都很完美，包括餐桌上那枝心形的烛台，侍者将它摆上桌时Lestrade瞥了Mycroft一眼，对方十分无辜的冲他眨眨眼，Lestrade莫名的老脸一红，于是那烛台便一直稳稳的留在花瓶旁边，烛火和玫瑰倒是相映成趣。

等甜品的时候，Mycroft拿出一只包装精美的扁平盒子，推到他面前。

“圣诞快乐，Greg。”

Lestrade拆开一看，透明包装盒里是一条酒红色的领带，如果他没记错，Mycroft也有一条一模一样的，初见时他还夸赞过它衬Mycroft的瞳色。

“我觉得它也很衬你。”Mycroft解释道。

“呃……谢谢你的礼物。”Lestrade捏着盒子挣扎了半天，终于也回过身去翻公文包。

其实他也给Mycroft准备了一份圣诞礼物，不过他打定主意如果Mycroft不送他什么他也不会拿出来。而现在他收到了Mycroft的礼物，又觉得自己的那份实在上不了台面。

他送给Mycroft的是只马克杯，纪念品商店里最常见的那种，白色杯身上印着大本钟和一行黑体加粗的I Love UK，价格不到5磅，游客们的最爱。选它做礼物绝对没有“你就是个杯具”之类奇怪的暗喻。某一个梦境中，他们挤在一间小小的公寓里，Mycroft捧着他的旧书给Lestrade看里面夹得干花。他看上去最多20岁，还带着一丝书卷气，他指着花瓣告诉他这是木槿，这是宫粉羊蹄甲，这是凤凰花，哦不，它把我的书页染红了。

那只马克杯就被Lestrade端在掌心，Mycroft讲一阵子，就凑过去就着Lestrade的手喝上一口，然后半真半假的抱怨他从不在咖啡里加糖。

Mycroft在拆开礼物后愣住，沉默让Lestrade越发窘迫。

“我大概拿错了，这是给John的，抱歉。”他急中生智的找了个不能更烂的借口，伸手去拿杯子，而Mycroft按住了他的手。

“不，它已经是我的了。”他带着一点Lestrade梦中的孩子气，把那只马克杯圈在自己的手臂之后。他看向它的眼神像找回了童年最珍爱的玩具兵，爱不释手的摸了摸，最后小心收好。

“我很喜欢，谢谢你。”他捏一捏Lestrade的掌心，还想说什么，却被打断了。

“圣诞快乐，Holmes先生。”

不识相的打断者是一位身材高大的陌生男人，从站姿可以看出他当过兵，一口牛津腔听起来和Mycroft如出一辙。

“莫兰上校，”Mycroft有些意外，“圣诞快乐，上校，欢迎回来。今年终于能在伦敦过圣诞了？”

莫兰上校没有回答，只是说帮我向你弟弟问好。Mycroft笑容不变，Lestrade却看出他的警觉，他身上原有的那种懒洋洋的惬意一扫而空，像狮子察觉到入侵者般挺直了腰身。

“不介绍一下吗？”对方又说，视线略过Lestrade，停在他们没来得及分开的手上，“新朋友？”

说实在的，如果Mycroft立马甩开他的手Lestrade一点都不会惊讶，他甚至做好了心理准备，只等Mycroft换上那张高冷的死人脸和他撇清关系，然后他会看在圣诞节以及他们第一次出来吃饭的份上原谅他。

然而Mycroft没有。他没有松开Lestrade的手，而是用大拇指抚过他的手背，缓慢的，最后绕着手腕侧面划出一道意味深长的弧线。

“是啊，只是一个新朋友。”他一边说，一边冲莫兰上校露出一个贵族之间心领神会的笑容。

甜品在这个时候被端上桌，正是Mycroft夸赞过得，一年只供应一晚的圣诞布丁。不过再好的东西，若是从没得到过，自然也不必觉得遗憾。Lestrade看了一眼盘子里的甜点，从Mycroft掌心抽回自己的手，起身冲两位绅士点了点头：“圣诞快乐，先生们。”他转而看向Mycroft，“以及操你，Mr. Holmes。”

他转身走了。

 

六.

从一周前开始他不再做梦，那时就应该明白的。

最后一个梦境里有晴朗的星空，银河横亘东西，仅有的几缕云絮轻飘飘遮住月光。他踩着砖墙的缝隙向上爬，一边在心里诅咒掷骰子还出老千的那群混蛋朋友。七八颗星星弯成天蝎座长长的尾巴，在银河南岸忽明忽暗，他好不容易能碰到墙头，突然墙那边探出半截身子，紧接着跨过一条腿，他还来不及出声，头顶一痛，随即压下另一个人的体重。那不长眼的家伙一脚踩在他脑袋上，他痛的手一松，两个人一起摔到地上滚作一团，对方的膝盖撞在他肚子上，顶得他‘哎哟’一声叫了出来。

Lestrade连脏话都懒得骂了，只想把这人好好揍一顿出气。他把对方从自己身上掀下来，翻身跨坐上去，提起拳头就照脸抡。

这时吹起一阵夜风，云絮在风中散开，月光漏在另一张脸庞上。Lestrade及时停住手，拳头差一点砸到身下人高高隆起的颧骨。

那是一张少年人的面孔，鼻头红红的，一颗痘痘还没消下去，面颊上散落几粒小雀斑，因为皮肤白皙而格外显眼。他本来下意识的举起手臂，和Lestrade对上眼后不知怎么又停住了，半张着嘴呆呆望住他。

“什么嘛，原来是个小鬼。”Lestrade嘟囔一声站起来，拍拍身上的灰，然后便看见了让他脑袋痛的元凶。少年脚上套了一双筒状物，黑色橡胶质地，大概就是传说中的靴筒，Lestrade只在三流小说里见过，贵族们穿着它狩猎、远足或者偷情，保护鞋底不被弄脏，以免留下任何痕迹。

他胡思乱想了半天，少年还在地上盯着他发呆。现在天上一丝云也没有了，月光将他通红的脸颊照的一清二楚。Lestrade倒不怎么惊讶，大多数人第一次见到他都会这样，下一步他们就该结结巴巴的问他叫什么名字了，所以他把少年拉起来后自己先说了。

“我叫Lestrade，你呢？”

“Mycroft。”少年回答他，很快又补充了一句，“Mycroft Holmes。”

他就说，怎么会有Mycroft这么奇怪的姓，不过作为名字也没好到哪里去。

“Gregory。”他也报上自己的，“叫我Greg就好，我能喊你Myc嘛，比较好念。”

少年犹豫了一下，Lestrade觉得自己大概是冒失了，能进这间公学的非富即贵，怎么会有兴趣跟他交朋友。

他刚升起不如离开的念头，少年就冲口而出：“别走。”

Lestrade低头看看自己手腕上多出来的两根手指，少年尴尬的松开他，转而折磨他自己的衣角。“我只是想起了我弟弟，”他解释道，“他刚学会说话时就是这么喊我的。”

他说着走到墙边，背靠墙根坐下，仰起脸看Lestrade。Lestrade被他这么眼巴巴的瞅着，坚持不了几秒钟便放弃了。他也走过去坐在他身边，大大咧咧叉着腿，全没有他的新朋友那样端正矜持的坐姿。

少年有一张胖乎乎的小圆脸，从侧面看过去还能见到下巴上肥嘟嘟的软肉。Lestrade本来觉得他有点傻气，却被他下一句话吓了一跳。

“你打算偷什么？”他偏过头来问他，见到Lestrade愣住的样子便弯起唇角笑了，酒窝里落了点月光。

“生日快乐，再过两年我也到18岁了。”

“你怎么知道我今天……”

名叫Mycroft的少年跟他解释了自己的推理，关于衣服、头发、和酒味，再加上其他什么东西，Lestrade没太听懂，他的注意力全跑偏了。少年有一双湛蓝色的眼睛，丘比特之弓一般翘起的唇线，连下巴中间的凹陷也十分可爱。

最后他又问了一遍：“你打算偷什么回去？”

“草帽吧。”Lestrade随口回答，还有些心不在焉，“你们的草帽挺有名的。”

“我的在房间里，没有带出来。”少年说，“我可以回去拿，很快的。”

Lestrade告诉他不用，反正他也不打算回去了，那群狐朋狗友缺了他照样能浪到天亮。他们漫无目的的聊了很久，大多是Lestrade在说，说他早逝的双亲，不太顺利的学业，组装的机车还缺一台好引擎，申请了志愿警员还没回复。最后他用手肘撞撞他：“你呢？”对方有些迷茫的回望他：“我……什么？”

“你自己啊，说说？”

Mycroft低头想了一会儿，迟疑的开了口：“我……没什么好说的，我不组装东西，板球也打得不好……”

“你刚才说你有个弟弟？”

Mycroft应了一声，露出一点笑容。刚才聊天时他沉稳安静，为数不多几次开口都颇有见地，现在这一笑，才真的像个16岁的少年。

“他叫Sherly，比我小十岁，刚出生的时候特别爱哭，一哭起来整个庄园都不得安宁，但是只要我抱一抱他，他就安安静静的睡在我怀里，眼睛瞪的圆溜溜的望住我，有时还伸手拽我的头发。”他回忆时神色温柔，Lestrade没有兄弟姐妹，大概一辈子也没法体会这种喜悦，他第一次觉得有些遗憾。

“不过他很聪明，六个月就会说话了，开口说的第一句话就是‘Myc’。那时候他只有这么点大，现在大概这么高了。”他说着，伸手比划了一下，Lestrade问他：“大概？你们不常见面吗？”

Mycroft摇摇头：“后来我们就分开了。”他见Lestrade不解，便解释道：“我们不是一起长大的。我跟在外祖母身边，Sherly则是父母亲带大的。我出生在老宅，一栋乡下的庄园，Holmes家族世代都是那一片的行政官，到我母亲那一代没有男丁，母亲醉心学术，一直念到大学，毕业了也不愿意和贵族联姻。她和父亲算是私定终身，外祖母知道后坚决反对，最后父亲入赘，连姓氏也改了才作罢。我很少有机会亲近他们，外祖母不许，她觉得母亲让她蒙羞，称呼父亲为穷教书匠——其实有什么呢，乡绅贵族的婚姻表面光鲜，揭开来看尽是些不堪入目的东西，我从没见过哪一对夫妻比得上父亲母亲。Sherly出生前他们就快和外祖母决裂了，父亲要去伦敦任教，外祖母不允许。最后母亲陪他离开庄园去了伦敦，带着Sherly一起，那时候他还不满一岁。直到三年前外祖母去世我才再见到他，他已经不记得我了。”

“等等。”Lestrade出声打断了他，“你爸妈就这么丢下你走了？这也太过分了吧。”他说完才发觉自己又冒失了，正要开口道歉，Mycroft笑着摆摆手。

“没事。”他停了一下才说，“他们是爱我的。”

这句话说得淡然又笃定，他看起来比Lestrade冷静多了，好像Lestrade才是那个被父母抛下的小男孩。

“Sherly出生那年我10岁，正在申请公学最关键的时候。成绩其实没什么用，最好的几间学校都是看重家族声望多过评分。如果没有外祖母的支持，在那个时候离开Holmes家，无疑是不明智。所以他们才只带走了Sherly。”

“不明智？”Lestrade不可置信的重复了一遍，“那他们有问过你吗？愿不愿意跟他们走？”

少年摇了摇头，于是Lestrade又问：“如果他们问呢？你愿意吗？”

这个问题终于把对方难住，似乎从没有人这样问过他，他也从没这么假想过。他迟疑了一会儿，慢慢说：“他们不会问我的。这没有任何意义。我必须进入公学，伊顿或者哈罗，然后是牛津，下议院。我是长子，对我们来说这一切早就安排好了……就算我愿意，他们也不会带我离开。”

“所以你还是愿意的。”Lestrade一拍大腿，“你又不是颗土豆，哪个筐子好看就把你扔去哪儿。这也不是明不明智，你那么聪明，利弊比较了一大堆，不还是愿意跟着你爸妈走？他们起码应该问问你的，把一切说清楚让你自己选择，而不是抛下你离开。万一你想不明白呢？万一你恨他们一辈子呢？”

少年没有作声，安静半响后还是摇头：“我不会想不明白，也不会恨他们，因为换作是我，我也会做同样的事情。”

Lestrade泄了气，觉得跟他简直没道理可讲：“你真是他们亲生的。”他嘟着嘴抱怨，顺手拔了根草叼在嘴里嚼。

Mycroft好奇的看他，学他的样子也拔了一根，只嚼了一下就皱着眉吐掉了。

“前三年他们来学校看过我两次，外祖母管的太严，没法带上Sherly。后来我终于能在伦敦和他们一起过圣诞，或许你说得对，他们还是愧疚的，所以对我格外关心纵容。那时候Sherly还不到四岁，正是小孩子最该受宠爱的年纪，突然多出一个不记得的哥哥抢走了本属于他的关注，怨不得他都不愿意认我。”

他说到这里，低头捡起身上的木槿花瓣，把它们碾碎在指尖。一阵夜风从墙那边又吹来几片，落在他灰色的衬衣上。

Lestrade帮他拂去落花，揉了揉他的脑袋，少年细软的卷发刺得他掌心微痒。他没有收回手，对方也没有挣动，只是半低着头，抬眼看他。

天边已经透出橘红色的光，夏季日出又早又快，用不了多久，太阳就会像个大火球一样跃出地平线。Lestrade终于忍不住将手滑下少年的面庞，用拇指为他拭去脸上一道泥印。

“我该走了。”他说着站起身，Mycroft也跟着他站起来。他们又对视了一会儿，最后Lestrade一手抄在口袋里，一边冲他简单一挥手作为告别。

他转身走了没两步，便听到后面传来一声“Lestrade”。他回过身，少年只向前迈了半步，微微倾身停在那里，半咬着嘴唇，手在身侧攥得紧紧的。

他没再说话，Lestrade却懂了，他在一瞬间松快下来，眉梢都带了笑。

“今晚，一样的时间，还是这里？”

对方急忙点头，又想起了什么似的顿住，“今晚轮到舍监巡夜，我怕我……”

Lestrade笑了：“没关系。”他走回去，最后一次揉了揉少年的发心，“你若不来，我就去找你，反正墙也没多高，难不倒我的。”

 

梦境到这里就结束了，醒来时外面的天还是黑的，他睁着双眼凝视黑暗，黑暗里仿佛也有一堵斑驳的围墙在回望他。Lestrade回忆起二十多年前那个夜晚，他似乎真的和朋友打赌要翻进某间学校。他记得自己偷出了一顶草帽，然后就被灌到人事不知。他并没有遇见一个少年，从天而降一脚踩上他的脑袋。

这是第一次梦境与现实交织，他不禁生出一个荒唐的猜想。或许梦里展示的是另一种人生，是如果他18岁就遇见Mycroft，将会度过怎样的一辈子。

他们会约会、交往、最后结婚，而不是像现在这样，炮友算不上炮友，朋友算不上朋友。果然，现实和梦境总是相反的。

Lestrade一口气喝完大半杯酒，杯子里的冰块还没化，撞在一起发出叮铃铃的脆响。离开蓓而美尔街后他就径直来到酒吧，平安夜这里照样开通宵。事实证明，世界上孑然一身的人永远比想象的还要多，酒吧里甚至比平时工作日都热闹。

他把杯子敲在吧台上，示意再来一杯。老杰克撇撇嘴，把什么东西扔给他，带着点幸灾乐祸的笑告诉他，“你的信用卡刷爆了。”

你看，就连信用卡都和他作对。如果它非要爆一次不可，就应该选在他第一次邀请Mycroft来喝酒的那天，那样他就会因为尴尬、羞耻或者肉痛而和Mycroft说拜拜，绝对不会跟他滚到一张床上去。

“咱们的交情能赊几杯？”他捡起那张废卡，满怀希冀的望着老杰克，对方直接冲他翻了个白眼：“黑啤酒几杯都行，单一麦芽？”他敲了敲只剩冰块的方形玻璃杯，“想都别想。”

Lestrade这才发现自己喝了一个晚上的威士忌，还是Mycroft最喜欢的那种。他也说不上是愤怒还是悲哀，手指一用劲，啪的就把那张信用卡撇成了两半。

“先生们在谈什么？”有个女人靠过来，从他手里捡起半张废卡，“旧的不去新的不来，这杯算我的。”

她说着冲Lestrade一笑，红唇十分妩媚，Lestrade莫名觉得她有点眼熟。栗色的披肩长发，不算年轻却颇具风情的面容……是了，上次她还露了沟来着，今天则穿了一条红色的长袖毛线裙，大概是平安夜的缘故。

对方显然也记起了他，和几年前那次不太愉快的搭讪经历，Lestrade尴尬的摸摸鼻子，觉得那杯酒八成是泡汤了。

“呃，好吧……”对方果然收起笑容，“我想我不是你的型。”

她没直接说你个同性恋已经很客气了，Lestrade在她转身时伸手拉住她的手腕。

“等一下。”

女人停下来回头看他，而Lestrade却看到了墙角悬挂着的监控摄像，镜头上的红点正对着他，一闪一闪眨着眼睛一般。他也不知自己是怎么想的，就凑过去亲了一下女人的唇角。

被亲吻的人也有些惊讶，不过还是露出接受恭维的微笑，重新回到吧台边。老杰克真的给他赊了酒，Lestrade喝了几口，只觉得胸口堵得慌。

他知道自己在试图证明什么，也知道自己在等什么。酒喝慢一点，时间好像也过得慢一点，答案不会那么清晰残忍的摆在眼前。

现在他的女伴已经将头枕在他肩上了，她叫Lisa，或者Isabella，随便什么。她带着点微醺的鼻音问他：“你那位吓人的男朋友呢？”

“他不是。”

“不再是了？”

“从没是过。”Lestrade从她手里拿过酒杯，喝了一大口，在黑啤酒苦涩的余味里终于清醒的意识到，Mycroft大概这辈子都不会出现在他面前了。

“所以你一直是自由身？”女人勾勾他的衣领，“上次我就应该把握机会的，白白迟了两年。”

Lestrade按住正在自己胸膛上画圈的手，刚要说什么，他怀里的女人忽然身子一僵，脸色也变了，像活见了鬼似的望向他身后。

Lestrade都不用回头，耳边已经传来一道温文尔雅的男声。

“Edward夫人，借一步说话。”

Edward夫人惊恐的望着他，Lestrade松开她，轻声安抚：“去吧，没事的。”

她去了，Mycroft和她在吧台转角的僻静处不知说了什么，他脸上一直挂着上位者特有的命令式微笑，没过一会儿那位女士便急匆匆走了，表情介乎如蒙大赦和迫不及待之间。

“你跟她说了什么？”Lestrade半倚在吧台上问他，手里的方形玻璃杯晃的叮当作响。他又喝上威士忌了，在他指着Mycroft跟老杰克说‘看见没，都记他账上’之后。

“没什么。”Mycroft就着他的杯子喝了一口，耸耸肩，“就是告诉她现在离开，去她丈夫家里，正好可以捉奸在床，从此都不用担心打了三年的离婚拉锯战。如果她不走，就这辈子都别想打赢。”

“Fair enough。”Lestrade点点头，转身又要了一杯。

Mycroft还是那样。衣衫整齐，头发纹丝不乱，神色也一如往常，半点看不出不久前才被人当面骂过“Fvck you”，他一幅喝酒聊天的悠闲模样，Lestrade也由着他，甚至接过他带来的圣诞布丁，叉起一块送进嘴里。嗯，味道还真不赖。

他闷不吭声埋头吃，Mycroft就在他身边安静的望着他，手指不时轻推一下桌上的玻璃杯。琥珀色的酒液上冒着寒气，里面一大块冰球正跟着杯子缓缓转动。Mycroft给人的感觉就像坚冰，冷硬，强势，连微笑都蕴藏无数针芒。可那寒芒一触碰到Lestrade，便倏地消散了。

Lestrade咽下最后一口，拒绝了Mycroft递来的手帕，用袖子抹了抹嘴。

“他们都叫你Iceman。”他说。

Mycroft收回手帕巾，伸手为他拭去下巴上一点残渣，这次Lestrade没有躲开。

“那你呢。”他温和的问。

“我？”Lestrade牵牵嘴角，“我不记得曾在哪儿见过这样一句话。人人都有隐秘之苦，不为外人所知。我们常说一个人冷若冰霜，其实他只是黯然神伤。”

“Henry Longfellow.”

“什么？”

“Henry Longfellow，美国诗人和翻译家，这句话出自他笔下。”

“你怎么什么都知道。”Lestrade轻轻一讪，“那么，冷若冰霜先生，你的隐秘之苦又是什么？”

Mycroft犹豫了一下才说：“莫兰上校。”

Lestrade挑挑眉，示意他继续。

“他是Moriaty最信任的人，也是集团核心成员之一，负责为Moriaty招募和训练直辖的雇佣兵团。过去两年他藏匿在塞尔维亚，起码有三次从我们眼皮底下成功转移，Sherlock、我、还有整个MI6。没有情报表明他回了伦敦，今晚他的出现亦不在我掌控之中。他很危险，Greg，我不能冒险让他看出我对你……看出我们之间的……关系。”

Lestrade撇撇嘴，决定对那个含糊不清的“关系”不置一词：“我以为Moriaty已经死了？”

“Moriaty只是一个代号，而且，Sherlock还活着。”

这回答让探长先生慢慢放下酒杯，微微拧起眉，Mycroft覆上他的手背，轻轻捏了捏他的掌心。

“别担心。我已经加派人手去了贝克街，监视莫兰的人也部署好了。”

“所以你这么久才来？”Lestrade睨他一眼，Mycroft笑笑没有说话，只是用小拇指去勾他的手腕。

这差不多就算是个道歉了，带着点彼此心知肚明的示好。但这一次Lestrade不想再纵容他。

“就这些？”他逼问，“你瞒着我的就这么多？”

Mycroft的手指从他手腕上滑了下去，他自觉或不自觉的挺直腰板，在他们之间用距离划出一道裂缝。

“Lestrade……”他低声说，望着他的眼神和梦里那个少年一模一样。在梦里他也是这样，明明是他不希望Lestrade离开，明明他也想再见到他，他却始终不曾开口，只在他真的离去时喊一声他的名字，克制又渴望的看着他。

总是如此。

所以每次都只能Lestrade自己说。

“你打发走了我的床伴。”他推开酒杯站起身，扣好外套上两粒纽扣，“你得赔我一个。”

 

或许他们下半辈子就这样了。在陌生或不那么陌生的房间里做爱，将一切付诸本能，再用原始的冲动去压抑一些更深层的渴望，比如爱、承诺、以及坦诚。

今天的屋子还是上次那栋，属于不那么陌生的那一种，Lestrade怀疑他终于把安全屋也睡完了。上楼后他就推着Mycroft滚到床上，男人一手撑在他耳边支起上半身，Lestrade凑上去吻他，他却没有回应。

“我觉得现在不是时候，Greg，如果你不开心，我们可以谈谈。”

“的确不是时候。”Lestrade颔首，“太干了。”

他说着将自己的中指伸进嘴里，舌头卷着指节一寸一寸舔过，再吐出来，含回去又舔了一遍。Mycroft的视线粘在他时隐时现的舌尖，眸色渐深，暗如深海。

Lestrade在他眼前细细致致舔湿了三根手指，然后问他：“现在呢？还有什么问题吗？”

Mycroft的喉结滚动了一下，从嗓子深处溢出一声粗重的喘息。

接下来的一切都顺理成章。Mycroft咬着他的嘴唇不放，似乎想把他连舌头带牙齿都吞进肚子里。Lestrade翻身换到上方，一边亲吻一边伸手为自己扩张。

刚塞进去一根手指他就后悔了。今天早上指甲劈开时他应该认真修剪，而不是随便把翘起的部分撇断。现在那处尖锐的棱角划过内壁，似乎是划伤了，可Lestrade不在乎，这点痛没什么。他只想好好来上一发，既然他能得到的只有这多。

他又捅进去一根，两指交替着扩张甬道。触碰到伤处时他瑟缩了一下，Mycroft停下动作。

“怎么了？”他皱眉问他。

“没什么。”Lestrade含糊了一声，用另一只手去揉他肿胀起来的部分，一边往自己的屁股里挤进第三根手指。Mycroft闭上眼喘息了几下，然后一把抓住他埋在股间的手，硬是扯出来，经过伤处时激起一阵刺痛，Lestrade倒抽一口气。

“你在干什么？”Mycroft看见他指尖上一点血迹，不可置信的瞪着他。

Lestrade的手腕被他攥的生疼，他挣扎了一下，没有挣动。

“没事，Myc。”他放缓语调安抚他，“只是一点小伤。”

这的确没什么。黏膜受伤愈合起来很快，连出血量也不多，只有指甲缝里几丝血而已。

“你弄伤自己了。”Mycroft低吼，脸上还带着情欲未褪的潮红，“为什么不停下？”

他说完这句话突然自己顿住，像是一瞬间想明白了什么。他松开钳制着Lestrade的手，看着上面他留下的一圈红痕。

“不。”他低声说，不是对Lestrade而是对他自己。

“是我在伤害你，一直都是。”

Lestrade从他脸色一变就知道不好，听到这里，差不多能猜出他接下来要说什么。

果然，Mycroft深吸一口气：“这一切必须结束。”

他推开Lestrade翻身下床，面容凝固如墙壁，坚硬，冰冷，一片空白。

他穿好衣服后站在床边。其实从头至尾他连裤子都没解开过，只需要把衬衫下摆塞回去，再整理一下领口和外套。他的视线越过Lestrade头顶，落在床另一边一座花朵造型的落地灯上。

“你今后不会再见到我了，Lestrade。”他说，“永远不会，也请不要费心找我。我们，一切，就此结束。”

Lestrade也坐在床边穿衣服，手抖了三次才扣上皮带。

“结束？”他轻声重复，“好啊，没问题。”他抬头逼视Mycroft，一字一句道：“只要你看着我的眼睛，把刚才那番话再说一遍，我们立刻结束。”

Mycroft僵在原地，他强迫自己对上Lestrade的视线，那双眼睛十分平静，因为背光而越显幽深，几乎看不出原有的深棕瞳色。

他张开口，只说了一个你字又停下，嘴唇嗫嚅了几下却始终发不出声音。那短短一句话卡在他的喉咙眼，像是贪恋唇齿间最后一点稀薄的温暖，固执的不愿意出来。

然后Lestrade突然就爆发了。他跳起来，拽着Mycroft的衣领把他拖到穿衣镜前。

“看看你自己，Mycroft，就他妈的看看你自己。”他咆哮着，“你是不是从不知道？从不知道你是用什么样该死的眼神看我？”

Mycroft看向镜子，Lestrade在镜子里怒目回瞪他。他的眼角都红了，愤怒和绝望从脸上每一道细纹里透出来，这让他看上去不可思议的年轻，明亮，充满生机。而他的视线就落在他身上，贪婪的、痴迷的、一瞬不瞬的凝视这鲜活的镜像。

他怎么会不知道呢。

他的眼睛从不是用来看自己的。它们睁开时在满目荆棘中寻觅道路，闭上后则陷入梦魇般纠缠不清的前尘。只有落在那个人身上，他才觉得自己也是活着的。

所以他当然知道，一直知道。他只是控制不了。

“你以为我是傻瓜吗，Mycroft？你以为我分辨不出来？”

Lestrade还在他耳边质问他。他从来都是他们中更勇敢的那一个，却第一次如此咄咄逼人。

“你在用眼神‘品尝’我，Mycroft，这词是你弟弟教给我的。他总是带着这样的眼神在我的现场里打转。他说那些信息和线索是他的养分，他把它们提取出来，逐条排好然后吸收进去，在心里储藏的好好的。‘右小腿后没有泥点’，‘经常取下的婚戒’，‘干净新鲜的伤口’……你呢，Mycroft，你用这样的目光看着我时看到了什么？你又把什么藏进了心里？你闭上眼也没有用！”

是啊，Mycroft涩然一笑，你说得对，闭上眼也没有用。

下巴上新冒出的胡茬，面颊上剃须刀留下的细小划痕，跳脱出眉框生长的两三根眉毛，支楞在脑袋上的粗硬短发。那漂亮的银灰色循着渐变的轨迹侵染上他的鬓角，像一道季节倒错的雪线，在发丝间留下霜雪的痕迹。  
一片黑暗中，所有细节愈发清晰的浮出水面，争先恐后涌到他面前。

还有他的味道。他指尖缠绕的烟味，呼吸里苦咖啡的醇香，衣服上家用清新剂的残留，柠檬和薄荷，以及亲吻时他总能品尝到的，榛子巧克力的味道。最后一个多半是他的幻觉，因为他知道，那是他最爱的甜甜圈的口味。

即便是幻觉，关于他的也格外清晰。这个世界分崩离析过太多次，他已经分不清什么是虚幻，什么是真实。他曾在轮回里向神灵祈祷，然而回应他的只有死神。所以他想，或许他已经死了，或许他身在地狱，像西西弗斯一样一次又一次推石上山，再眼睁睁看着石头从手中滑落，滚下坡去，然后一切周而复始，永无止境。

而Lestrade就是他手中的石头，是他的罪孽或者惩罚，是他失之交臂的爱情，求而不得的唯一。

这一切都太难了。无论是在记忆里翻找他的影像汲取温暖，还是在拥抱时克制自己不去联想死亡。光是对他视而不见已经花光了他所有的力气，而推开他，则一次比一次更令他痛苦不堪。

然而，在他长久的沉默里，Lestrade也耗尽了最后一丝希冀。一时的激愤渐渐消散，随之而去的还有他所剩无几的勇气。

他已经连看都不愿意看你了，他心灰意冷的想。认清现实吧，Lestrade，别再自取其辱了。没有什么痴迷、留恋、或是别的东西，在他眼里你就是个自欺欺人的傻瓜，一个跳梁小丑，一条黏腻烦人的鼻涕虫。

可他还有什么办法呢。如果Mycroft打定主意要从他面前消失，他就算把伦敦整个翻过来也再见不到他。

他已经快到极限了。明知会被辜负，还要将自己毫无保留的交付出去，在最动情的时候用袒露而出的柔软承接刀刃。他的绝情冷漠，视而不见，避之不及，支票上的明码标价，人前堂而皇之的羞辱……过往的伤痕历历在目，光是从鲜血里站起来就足以花光他所有的力气，而重新追上他，若无其事的对他微笑，则一次比一次更为艰难。

“何必结束呢。”最终他还是开口了，以一种惨淡的语调，“我们从来就没有开始过。我知道你不爱我，Mycroft，我也不会要求什么，我们就当炮友好了，没问题，我完全接受。”

“不，你不知道。”Mycroft睁开眼，他不再隔着镜子与他对视，而是转向他，眼中像有两点火光在闪烁跳动。

“我没有选择，Lestrade，不爱你从来不是一个选择。”

 

他什么都说了，他把一切都告诉了他。所有阴谋、轮回、残酷的死亡和无望的拯救。直到真的说出口，他才惊觉原来已经过去了那么久，鲜血在记忆里褪了色，凝固成一滩滩黯淡斑驳的黑红。而Lestrade只是安静的听，从头到尾不曾发出任何声音。

讲到第一次目睹Lestrade死于汽车爆炸时，Mycroft给自己点了根烟，只狠狠吸了一口就夹在手指间。现在它烧去了大半，长长一截烟灰还凝固在那儿，像帷幕合起后舍不得离场的观众，而他们终究是要走的。

说完最后一个字，他站起身，绕过床走去窗边，停在那枝落地灯旁，低头抽了最后几口。烟灰随着他的动作跌落到地毯上，溅起一星半点火花，很快就悄无声息的湮灭了。

门在他正后方，Lestrade也是，他面前只有严丝合缝拉好的窗帘，没有任何镜面能帮助他看到身后。

他希望Lestrade走的时候别出声，不要扔下一句“疯子”后才转身离开。他也希望他别好心的替他关上门，屋里的地毯又厚又软，如果Lestrade不关门，他便不会听见他走动的声响。

他不知道自己在那儿站了多久，身后只有一片寂静。香烟烧到手指一阵灼痛，他回过神，用鞋尖碾熄烟蒂，终于转过身。

他还在，Mycroft长长吐出一口气。

Lestrade没再坐在扶手椅里，他起身走动了几步，一手撑着下巴若有所思。现在他停了下来，抬头望向他。

“我没有疯。”Mycroft抢在他开口前说。

其实还是怕的。形同陌路他还可以忍受，若是被Lestrade视为洪水猛兽，那不啻于在他身上压下最后一根稻草。他又说了一遍“Lestrade，我没有疯”，第一次领会到言语的无力与苍白。

Lestrade没有否认也没有反驳，他只是看了他一眼，便转身走了出去。Mycroft眼睁睁看他头也不回的走出房间，随手甩上门，不一会儿，走廊尽头传来木质楼梯的吱喳声，最后一块木板叫得尤为刺耳，旋即，一切又重归寂静。

屋子里的空气突然有了重量，它们扼住他的颈项，压迫他的咽喉，视野里惨白的墙壁斑驳脱落，无数黑点扩大成彼此吞噬的黑洞，将所有光影蚕食殆尽。他只能听见自己的心脏抵着耳鼓膜跳动，绝望的泵压出血液，不知流去哪里，冷却干涸。

他几乎要恨他了。为什么不在他背过身时离开？为什么非要逼迫他亲眼目睹他决然而去？而他甚至连一句挽留都来不及说出口，那个名字还梗在他胸膛里，就快把他撕碎了。

然后他听见门被推开的声音，有人扶住他的肩膀轻轻摇晃，一边低声喊他。

“Mycroft？Mycroft！”

“别走。”他摸索着抱紧那具温热的身体，手臂勒在他的腰上不愿松开。

“别走，Lestrade，别走。”

Lestrade按着他的肩膀把他摁进椅子里，又将刚端上来的酒塞进他手心，简短的命令道：“喝了它。”

Mycroft一口气喝完整杯威士忌，最后手一松，空酒杯砸在地毯上，咕噜噜的滚远了。

“我以为你已经走了。”他陷在扶手椅中疲惫的说。

“我以为你从不挽留。”Lestrade直起身，走到他对面坐下。

“你相信我？”他还是忍不住问，指尖颤抖着陷进扶手。

“我需要先确认几个问题。”Lestrade谨慎的回答。

“我们本该很早就遇见，但你觉得认识你会害死我，所以选择和我错过，是吗？”

“是。”

“所以你一直避开我，从没像绑架华生医生那样绑架过我，在人前不小心撞见也当我不存在？”

“是。”

“所以我们第一次睡过之后你故意留下支票消失，希望我就此放弃，以后和你再无瓜葛？”

“是。”

“所以就算后来我们每周都见面，你也从不带我去你家，只是隔一段时间换一个地方开房？”

这一次Mycroft没有说“是”，酒精让他恢复了些许气力，他从宽大的扶手椅中坐直身体，睁大眼睛瞪着Lestrade，颓败的面容上终于有了一丝血色。

“家？”他哑着嗓子重复，好像听到了什么荒谬至极的东西。他猛地站起身，在房间里疾走几步，抬手指过屋里的衣柜、床、和其他几件简单的陈设。

“你以为这是什么地方？”他问他，“你以为我只是随便带你去什么地方开房？不，Lestrade，不。这里就是我住的地方，以前那些酒店里的房间也是。但是我没有家，Greg，没有你的地方不叫家。”

Lestrade怔住了，然后他也站了起来，他们视线平齐，彼此的目光都无法从对方身上移开。

“最后一个问题。”他说着，向Mycroft走近了两步，“在此之前，在所有那些轮回里，你一次都没有——哪怕就是考虑过——向我坦白、告诉我你经历过的一切吗？”

“没有。”Mycroft摇了摇头，“我不想你……”

“很好。”Lestrade打断了他。他一边点头，一边脱下外套扔在床头，“你想知道我的答复？”他松开两粒衬衫纽扣，卷起袖子，冲Mycroft勾一勾唇角，眼中殊无笑意：“这就是我的答复。”

他一拳砸在Mycroft太阳穴上，半分力气也没有吝啬，将他打得后退了几步。

“这一拳，是替那些到死都一无所知的Lestrade打得。”

他趁男人还愣在原地，又扑上去狠狠揍在他面颊上。

“这一拳，是替他们被擅自决定的命运打得。”

Mycroft被连续两次冲力撞得向后踉跄，膝弯碰到床沿，重心不稳的摔进床垫里。Lestrade索性也跳上床，跨坐在他身上，揪着他的衣领咬牙切齿。

“你凭什么瞒着我，Mycroft，凭什么一声不吭自己抗下一切？这是我的命运，我的死亡，我的爱情！你凭什么替我决定，凭什么把自己从我人生中抹去，凭什么偷走属于我们的那些时光？你第一次就应该告诉我的你这混蛋！”

他声嘶力竭的吼完，大口喘着粗气，从脖子到脸都红成一片。他的声声控诉和耳鸣声搅在一起，在Mycroft大脑里轰鸣。他哪里都痛，面上的伤处很痛，后颈也被衣领勒得生疼，可他却感到一种前所未有的解脱。

“我很抱歉，Greg，我很抱歉……”

他仰望着跨坐在他身上的Lestrade，又觉得这一幕莫名的熟悉。最初的最初，在他们本该相遇的那个夜晚，他也是这样头昏脑涨的仰躺在泥地上，被那个怒气冲冲的少年压在身下。

大抵这世间的因缘际会总是首尾相连，正如万物从无到有，再由生及死。人们往往绕完一个圈才发现，一切怎样开始，终会以同样的方式结束。

他放下抬起了一半的手臂，闭上眼，静静等待下一拳落在随便什么地方。

他被揍多少下都不冤，就凭那张支票，Lestrade就应该把他打到头破血流。

然而，再没有疼痛加诸他身上，揪着他衣领的力道也渐渐放松。然后他唇上一温，落下一个轻吻。

“这个，是替那个从未遇见过你的Lestrade还的。”

他捧着他的面颊，在他唇上低语：“抱歉，Myc，我食言了。我说过，你若不来，我就去找你，反正墙也没多高，难不倒我。”

Mycroft睁开眼，在那双恬美的深棕色瞳仁里看见自己无声流泪的惨白面容，而他爱的人郑重的吻去他的泪水。

“现在我们两清了，Mycroft Holmes。”他抱紧他，肋骨抵着肋骨，胸腔贴合着胸腔，连心跳都渐趋一线。

“从今往后，我们重新来过。”

 

我用什么才能留住你

我给你贫穷的街道、绝望的日落、破败郊区的月亮

我给你一个久久的望着孤月的人的悲哀

我给你我已死去的先辈，人们用大理石纪念他们的幽灵

我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚

我给你，早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆

我给你你对自己的解释，关于你自己的理论，你自己的真实而惊人的消息

我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴

我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你

 

我用什么才能留住你1

如果我身在地狱

也因为你，恍若天堂

 

FIN

  
1\. 节选自博尔赫斯的英文诗两首


End file.
